


2 mg/ml

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug withdrawl, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Single work, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid Deserves Happiness, Suicide Attempt, happy end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Последний, кого Хотч ожидает увидеть на пороге своей квартиры в половину двенадцатого ночи, — это Спенсер Рид, которому нужна помощь.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Criminal Minds ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация [Осколки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bbquest/works/25917892)

Город погрузился в ночную дрёму. Где-то вдалеке был слышен звук гудящего под землёй метро и редкие крики весёлых компаний. В квартире было тихо и свежо. Свет торшера, стоящего в гостиной, косыми лучами проникал под дверь спальни. Во мраке комнаты слышалось лишь глубокое дыхание и тиканье часов, стоящих на прикроватной тумбочке. Несколькими этажами ниже распахнулось окно, и в проулке зазвучало эхо молодых голосов и щёлканье зажигалки. Хотч вздохнул и открыл глаза. Его веки жгло от долгого чтения и бессонницы, которая за последние несколько недель грозилась стать хронической. Несколько минут он смотрел в потолок, а затем повернул голову и бросил взгляд на будильник. Было достаточно рано, но Хотч был бы не против подкорректировать свой график сна на выходных. Как минимум, хотя бы выработать его.

Он откинул тонкое покрывало, сел и спустил босые ноги на пол. Этот месяц выдался особенно жарким, и если квартира Хотча находилась не на солнечной стороне и не успевала нагреться за день, то в отделе дела обстояли хуже — кондиционеры, охлаждающие напитки и лёгкая одежда лишь отчасти помогали справиться с духотой. Хотч накинул футболку и пошел на кухню, намеренно игнорируя приоткрытую дверь ванной, где хранилось снотворное. Крики подростков с шестого этажа стали особенно громкими, и Хотч поморщился, наливая себе сок — от переутомления у него начинало ломить виски.

Эта неделя выдалась особенно сложной. Хотча радовал тот факт, что команда приняла Росси, но каждый по-своему был подавлен из-за ухода Гидеона. События последних месяцев заставили команду чувствовать себя беззащитной, хотя никто не говорил этого вслух. Нападение на Элл, похищение Спенсера, в буквальном смысле исчезновение Гидеона — им всем требовался отпуск, о чём Хотч бесконечно твердил Штраус, как только выпадала такая возможность. Хотч не был уверен, что именно он должен стать начальником отдела, хотя справедливости ради стоило заметить: никто другой попросту бы не справился с этим. То, что он сможет руководить отделом, покидая город каждую неделю на время расследования, являлось важнейшим условием — работа с командой по-прежнему оставалась для Хотча главным приоритетом.

Хотч встал возле окна и окинул взглядом узкий проулок. Он старался не думать о том, чем сейчас занята его семья. Джек, вероятно, уже давно видит третий сон, а Хейли сидит на кухне со своей сестрой и… Жалуется? Спрашивает совета? Улыбается и делает вид, что такая новая жизнь вполне ей по душе? Хотч не знал. Ему безумно хотелось увидеть сына, но желание общаться с Хейли, которое снедало его в первые недели после разъезда, куда-то исчезло. Жизнь на расстоянии заставила его трезво взглянуть на вещи — они давно стали друг другу чужими людьми. Все было не так еще с момента его перевода в Куантико, который изначально даже обрадовал Хейли. А затем начались вылеты, тревожные звонки и ночи, проведенные в пустой кровати. Согласившись на эту работу, Хотч знал, на что шёл. Знал он, но не Хейли. Её желание развода было полностью понятным и, в некотором роде, даже облегчающим, но Хотч не мог согласиться с её условиями. Им обоим требовалось время для того, чтобы эмоции схлынули, а на смену им пришло желание поступить правильно, в первую очередь из-за Джека. Именно поэтому Хотч чувствовал себя так, будто завис во времени и пространстве — он был вымотан постоянным ожиданием первого хода. Нужно было переключиться на что-то, определенно нужно было, но даже работа с трудом помогала отвлечься.

Хотч услышал тихий характерный щелчок и мгновенно обернулся. С таким звуком зажигался свет в коридоре, реагируя на тепло и движение. В тишине квартиры этот звук был просто оглушающим. Хотч отставил стакан на подоконник и медленно двинулся к двери. Шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что никакой опасности нет и идти за пистолетом не стоит, но Росси уже много раз подтрунивал над его интуицией — впрочем, он и отдавал ей должное. Хотч вплотную подошёл к двери и посмотрел в глазок. Свет в коридоре действительно горел, вот только там никого не было. Такое уже случалось раньше. Чувствительный датчик реагировал даже на домашних животных, которых добрые хозяйки выпускали на ночную охоту. Хотч хотел было отойти от двери и вернуться в спальню, как вдруг его нервы резанул тихий стук. Хотч был из тех людей, которые скорее верили в магию, чем в случайность. Стук в дверь начальника ОПА в половину двенадцатого ночи был ни тем, ни другим. Хотч ещё раз заглянул в глазок и быстро распахнул дверь. Увиденное заставило его сделать два шага назад.

На пороге его квартиры стоял Спенсер. Он опирался рукой об стену, крепко зажмурившись, и в первую секунду Хотч решил, что тот пьян, но Спенсер качнулся вперёд, выйдя на свет, и Хотч подумал, что лучше бы его догадка оказалась верной. Лицо Спенсера было мертвенно бледным, по нему стекали капельки пота, неестественно яркие губы приоткрылись, с трудом втягивая воздух. Несмотря на духоту, Спенсер был укутан в шерстяной кардиган и шарф. Его волосы спутались и напоминали воронье гнездо — Хотч не смог бы точно сказать, когда их последний раз касалась расческа. Тонкие пальцы Спенсера судорожно сжимали ремень рыжей сумки, грудь тяжело вздымалась под слоями одежды, а все его тело мелко дрожало. Спенсер медленно вскинул на Хотча воспаленные красные глаза и тихо прошептал:

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне, — голос Спенсера был хриплым, будто сорванным, и Хотч заставил себя выдохнуть. Он знал эти нотки, наполненные таким отчаянием и страхом. Он помнил их, помнил прекрасно, и надеялся, что никогда в жизни больше не услышит. Хотч сделал шаг вперёд, окинул коридор взглядом и, взяв Спенсера за локоть, затащил в квартиру. Едва дверь за ними закрылась, Спенсер прижался к ней спиной и медленно съехал вниз. Хотч пробежал взглядом по его телу, с нарастающей паникой убеждаясь в том, что Спенсер не пьян и не ранен.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — ровным голосом спросил Хотч, и Спенсер поднял голову. Глядя Хотчу прямо в глаза, он взялся за край рукава и потянул его вверх, сантиметр за сантиметром оголяя бледную кожу. Хотч почувствовал тошноту, когда увидел багрово-фиолетовые синяки на сгибе локтя.

— Рид, — выдохнул Хотч и потёр лицо руками. Наверное, он звучал как разочарованный родитель. По сути, сейчас он себя им и чувствовал. Взрослым, опытным и совершенно не знающим, что ему делать. Спенсер сидел безмолвно и, лишь когда Хотч снова посмотрел на него, произнёс:

— Я понимаю, что моё появление абсолютно не входило в твои планы, и ты имеешь полное право выставить меня за дверь. Я знаю, что ты зол и разочарован, и что твоё доверие ко мне подорвано, — Спенсер говорил медленно, чеканя каждое слово. Он перевёл дух и продолжил: — Но мне больше не к кому идти. Я несколько раз набирался смелости позвонить кому-то из наших, но понял, что некому. Я знаю, что прошу тебя слишком о многом, но, пожалуйста, Хотч, разреши мне остаться.

Эта фраза прозвучала настолько отчаянно, что Хотч почувствовал тянущую боль в груди.

— Ты остаёшься у меня, об этом и речи быть не могло, — мягко ответил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит уверенно. Спенсер недоверчиво посмотрел на него и хотел было что-то сказать, но Хотч продолжил: — Когда ты последний раз принимал и что? — Рука Спенсера скользнула в карман кардигана. Он вытащил небольшой стеклянный флакон и вложил его в ладонь Хотча.

— Дилаудид. Последний раз я колол его пять часов назад, два кубика. У меня поднялась температура, появился озноб и началось сильное потоотделение. Я чувствую, что в ближайшие несколько часов к ним присоединятся тошнота и рвота, — выпалил Спенсер, глубоко дыша и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Хотчем. Он сжал ремень сумки, пытаясь стащить её через голову. Хотч опустил его руки, сам снял сумку и поставил её на пол.

— Идём, — коротко произнёс он и взял обессиленного Спенсера за локоть, помогая ему передвигаться. Хотч видел, что тот старается держаться стойко, но стоило им подойти к дивану, как ноги Спенсера подкосились, и он рухнул на подушки, не в силах даже принять вертикальное положение. Хотч сдвинул с кофейного столика бумаги и опустился напротив Спенсера. Его сердце сжалось, когда он увидел, как Спенсер кутается в свой шерстяной кардиган, когда самому Хотчу было жарко в футболке.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо произнёс он, и Спенсер с трудом открыл глаза. Его веки были опухшими, по вискам стекал пот, а в уголках глаз блестели слёзы. Хотч пододвинулся ближе и, поколебавшись секунду, осторожно коснулся предплечья Спенсера. Тот вздрогнул и напрягся, но не стал высвобождать руку. Это, по крайней мере, было первым хорошим сигналом: если Спенсер спокойно будет воспринимать физический контакт, это значительно упростит задачу. — Ты знаешь, как я должен поступить, — медленно произнёс Хотч. Удостоверившись, что до Спенсера дошёл смысл сказанных им слов, он продолжил: — Убеди меня в том, что есть другой вариант.

Спенсер растерянно посмотрел на него и облизнул пересохшие губы. Он попытался сесть, но Хотч уложил его обратно, задержав руку на худом плече, и это не вызвало никакой негативной реакции.

— Я знаю, что одним своим нахождением здесь подвергаю тебя опасности, — голос Спенсера был ровным и тихим, но Хотч слышал намного больше, чем тот хотел бы показать. Никогда — ни во время задержания преступников, ни перед лицом смертельной опасности, ни после освобождения из дома Хенкеля — Спенсер не выглядел таким испуганным. — И я понимаю, что лучшим выходом было бы обратиться в больницу. Но я не могу, Хотч. Даже если мне обеспечат анонимность, информация всё равно просочиться и дойдет до Куантико, и тогда уже пострадает вся команда. Никто не поверит, что вы не заметили изменений во мне после Джорджии. Я ходил на сеансы к психотерапевту, к которому ты меня отправил, но…

— Ты говорил ему то, что он хотел слышать, — подытожил Хотч и устало прикрыл глаза.

Он должен был сделать больше. Он должен был сделать всё, что было в его силах, с самого первого дня, когда вынудил Спенсера взять отпуск. Хотч знал, что происходит со Спенсером, знал о его зависимости, и пустил все на самотёк, мотивируя это тем, что тот найдёт в себе силы разобраться в одиночку. Хотч врал самому себе, потому что Спенсеру, несмотря на его внешнюю невозмутимость и стойкость, с каждым днём становилось все хуже. Команда действительно прикрывала его — и когда он грубил Эмили, и когда уходил ни с кем не попрощавшись, и когда почти не участвовал в расследовании. Все всё замечали, но ничего не говорили. Хорошие друзья и очень плохие работники.

Будто услышав его мысли, Спенсер тихо произнёс:

— Я думал, что смогу справиться сам, — он вскинул на Хотча встревоженный взгляд, и Хотч увидел в нём отчаяние: — Я прошу тебя о невозможном, но пожалуйста… Я не могу оказаться в больнице. Я слишком долго к этому шёл.

Хотч прекрасно это понимал. Он относился ко всем членам команды одинаково, но не мог отрицать тот факт, что Спенсер действительно являлся находкой для отдела поведенческого анализа. Еще во время их первой встречи, когда Гидеон привел мальчишку в отдел и представил его команде, Хотч понял, что перед ним стоит не студент, который колеблется в выборе профессии, а будущий агент. Его не сбили с толку ни внешний вид Спенсера, ни его игнорирование некоторых социальных норм, потому что их разговор — который, по сути, являлся собеседованием, — был крайне удивительным. Спенсер не хвастался своими умениями, как это делали многие кандидаты в его возрасте (ему действительно ещё не было двадцати трёх?), рассуждал трезво и заинтересованно слушал всё, что ему говорили. Несмотря на сильнейшее смущение от того, что с ним говорят два старших агента, Спенсер рассказал им о своей методике работы с картой, параллельно успев изучить офис и составить точные профили работников — как оказалось позже, будущих коллег. Его взгляд был обманчиво растерянным и мягким, но Хотч видел, что за высоким лбом и огромными карими глазами скрывается гениальный мозг. Он поклялся себе, что, при необходимости, проведет целый день в кабинете Штраус, уговаривая её взять молодого кандидата, но Спенсер будет работать в их отделе.

Поэтому сейчас, глядя в его потухшие глаза, Хотч просто не мог сказать «нет».

— Почему ты пришёл ко мне? — спросил Хотч. Он знал, что Спенсер увидел его нежелание слышать честный ответ, но он и вправду не понимал, почему из всех близких людей тот обратился за помощью именно к нему. Хотч был уверен, что Спенсер больше доверяет Моргану или, на худой конец, Джей-Джей, и что их присутствие во время ломки было бы для него более успокаивающим.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Спенсер и опустил голову, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова: — Один раз я уже пробовал отказаться, несколько недель назад. Меня хватило на сутки, но потом я понял, что самостоятельно из этого уже не выберусь. Сегодня, когда симптомы только начали проявляться, я зашёл в телефонную книгу, просто чтобы успокоить себя, что у меня есть люди, которым не всё равно. — Хотч, сам того не замечая, сжал ладонь Спенсера сильнее. — Мне спокойно, когда ты рядом. Я не чувствую такого с другими людьми, — Спенсер поморщился и подтянул колени к животу, но продолжил говорить: — Это полностью моя вина, и ты, вероятнее всего, должен уволить меня, когда всё закончится, я пойму это решение, но я не хочу находиться в больнице сейчас, зная, что это погубит не только меня, но и моих друзей.

Спенсер закрыл глаза и чихнул, прикрыв рукой лицо. Хотч вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу, давая себе несколько секунд на размышления. Он не мог не признать, что доводы Спенсера звучали правильно и логично. После дела Хенкеля Хотч провёл немало часов в кабинете у начальства, раз за разом повторяя каждое действие, которое им пришлось предпринять в тот день. Это он отправил Спенсера к психотерапевту, от которого, как оказалось, не было никакой пользы. Это он составил его характеристику по новой, сделав заключение, что «старший специальный агент Рид прошёл курс реабилитации и в кратчайшие сроки может вернуться к исполнению служебных обязанностей». Это он был уверен в том, что чёрная страница жизни его отдела уже давно перевёрнута. Если кто-то узнает о том, что наркозависимый агент всё ещё работает в Бюро… Что ж, это будет самым громким делом за всё время существования их команды.

— Вот что мы сделаем, — наконец произнёс Хотч, и Спенсер вскинул голову, ожидая его ответа, как приговора. — Ты останешься у меня. Я не буду звонить в больницу, но мне нужна постоянная консультация доктора. У меня есть номер одного специалиста, который уже помогал мне в подобной ситуации раньше, ему можно доверять. Мне также нужен телефон твоего терапевта.

— Доктор Кимура, золотисто-белая визитка в кошельке, — мгновенно ответил Спенсер и медленно сел, опираясь на подлокотник дивана. Он внимательно посмотрел на Хотча, сощурив глаза от света торшера, и Хотч, прежде чем отпустить его руку, тихо сказал:

— Мне важно твоё доверие. Именно поэтому я поступаю неправильно для тебя и для себя.

— Я знаю, что реабилитация в больнице займет не больше трёх суток, учитывая мой «стаж». Однако о лечении на дому ходит много слухов, большинство из которых являются запугиванием тех, кто ради своего благополучия или здоровья своих близких готов отдать любые деньги.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как это мучительно? — риторически спросил Хотч и окинул Спенсера взглядом. Фиолетовая рубашка полностью пропиталась потом, из уголков глаз текли слёзы, тело дрожало от холода и начинающихся сокращений мышц. Спенсер кивнул и слабо ответил:

— Спасибо, — в одной этой фразе звучало столько облегчения и благодарности, что это придало Хотчу сил. Он вышел в коридор и подобрал вещи Спенсера, по пути решив захватить с кухни пару бутылок воды. Если того начнет рвать через несколько часов, то восстановление водного баланса будет необходимым, чтобы избежать обезвоживания. Хотч вернулся в гостиную и поставил рыжую сумку на стол. Опустившись рядом со Спенсером, он прижал руку к его лбу.

— Что ещё тебя беспокоит?— Хотч постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал тихо и спокойно. Это должно было хоть немного, но успокоить Спенсера.

— У дилаудида длительный период полураспада, все соответствующие симптомы проявятся около восьми утра, но сейчас у меня повышенное давление и регулярный ритм сердца, так что это не вызывает беспокойств. Меня начало тошнить сильнее, появилась слезоточивость и обильное слюноотделение. Каждая мышца в теле напряжена, я устал, но из-за ощущения тревоги не могу даже лежать спокойно.

Хотч стянул с кресла плотный плед и укрыл им Спенсера. Несколько секунд он колебался, не зная, нормально ли тот воспримет его чрезмерное проявление заботы. Однако именно Хотча Спенсер обнял в тот злосчастный день, когда они нашли его, дрожащего от боли и облегчения, над собственноручно вырытой могилой. Один этот жест, такой несвойственный ему и абсолютно неподходящий их отношениям в любой другой ситуации, значил для Хотча больше, чем самые искренние слова. Наверное, это и был тот момент, когда Спенсер перестал быть для него просто коллегой. Именно тогда в Хотче проснулось то острое желание защищать, которое теперь шероховатым зудом жгло руки и кончики пальцев.

Хотч осторожно обнял Спенсера за плечи и прижал к себе, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Тело Спенсера было обессиленным, однако в этом можно было найти свои плюсы — Хотч надеялся, что у Спенсера не будет достаточно сил на разные глупости, когда его настроение войдёт в стадию «качелей». О субординации и неловких моментах они поговорят позже, сейчас же это было абсолютно не важно. Спенсеру требовалась поддержка и присутствие близкого человека, ничего большего Хотч попросту не мог ему дать. Спенсер пошевелился и неуверенно прижался чуть ближе, сворачиваясь в клубок.

— Прости, — еле слышно произнёс он куда-то в плечо Хотчу. Его тонкие пальцы перебирали плетеные хвостики пледа. — Несколько раз я хотел обо всём рассказать, и уже почти решался войти к тебе в кабинет, но боялся разочаровать всех: и тебя, и команду. Зависимость — это слабость, желания тела влияют на разум и угнетают его. Мне было тяжело признаться самому себе, что я встрял в большую неприятность. И теперь я втянул в это тебя.

— Ты не должен беспокоиться из-за этого, хорошо? Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, и уверен, что другие тоже не станут, — Хотч замолк, подыскивая правильные слова. — Твоя зависимость была навязана тебе человеком, который мучил тебя и которому ты смог противостоять. Мы предотвратили жертвы только благодаря твоим подсказкам. К дилаудиду привыкают после третей дозы, он вколол тебе больше. Это было не твое решение, Рид.

Спенсер шумно вздохнул и кивнул, закрыв глаза:

— Я знаю.

— Ты рассчитал примерную длительность ломки? — Хотч не хотел задавать этот вопрос, он должен был отвлечь Спенсера от тяжелых мыслей, но спросить было необходимо. Спенсер наморщил лоб и пробормотал:

— Пик наступит примерно через двенадцать часов после введения последней дозы, ближе к семи утра. Последующие двое с половиной суток… Они будут трудными. Примерно, мне станет легче после семидесяти двух часов, но я не могу сказать точно, потому что не знаю, как на меня повлияют лекарства.

Хотч осторожно поднялся, помогая Спенсеру устроиться на подушке, и подтащил к себе сумку. Спенсер мрачно наблюдал за тем, как Хотч достаёт упаковки с ампулами, разноцветные блистеры и оранжевые полупрозрачные баночки. Хотч быстро распечатал несколько упаковок и пробежал взглядом по инструкции. Он не заметил, что в этот момент картинка перед глазами Спенсера расплылась из-за слёз. Тот слышал, как звенят ампулы и пересыпаются таблетки, но у него явно не было желания смотреть на это.

— Сколько месяцев ты принимал? — неожиданно спросил Хотч.

— Пять, — после короткой паузы ответил Спенсер, сжимая пальцами край пледа.— Что-то не так?

— Ты хочешь переломаться всухую? — скептически предположил Хотч. Спенсер открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Да. Я говорил, что у меня достаточно маленький стаж, чтобы лечить его медикаментозно. Никаких драг-бомб, метадона и каль-мага, — твёрдо сказал он, содрогаясь.

— Ладно.

Хотч рассыпал таблетки на листе бумаге и разбил их на небольшие группы. Он понимал, что когда Спенсеру станет в разы хуже, у них не будет времени выискать нужную упаковку. Пересыпая лишние таблетки медикаменты обратно в баночки, Хотч не мог не думать о том, что всё это слишком ему знакомо. Он старался держать мысли и воспоминания в узде, но один запах медикаментов вызывал в голове неприятные картины из прошлого.

— Хотч, — тихо позвал Спенсер. — Из нас двоих возможность поспать сегодня ночью будет только у тебя. — Хотч приподнял брови, ожидая, когда до Спенсера дойдёт смысл сказанных им самим слов. — Я правда в порядке. Ну, настолько, насколько могу быть. И пока мне не нужны таблетки. — Хотч упёрся локтями в колени и склонил голову набок. Спенсер снова сел и подтянул ноги к груди, по-совиному глядя на Хотча. — Тебе нужен отдых. Пожалуйста. Я и так чувствую себя крайне неловко из-за того, что посреди ночи вломился к тебе в квартиру и заставил заниматься собой.

Хотч усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Во-первых, это было моё решение, и я не могу представить себе ситуацию, в которой я бы не впустил тебя. А во-вторых, я думаю, ближайшие три ночи мы точно не будем спать, — Хотч поднялся на ноги и внимательно посмотрел на Спенсера.— Диван в твоём распоряжении, бутылки с водой — тоже. Я схожу за покрывалом и лягу в кресле. Если тебя начнёт что-то беспокоить, что угодно, разбуди меня, хорошо? — Спенсер кивнул и неуверенно улыбнулся:

— Тогда спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи, — мягко произнёс Хотч и вышел из комнаты.


	2. Глава 2

— Спасибо, Брюс. Прости ещё раз, что позвонил в такую рань. Надеюсь, мне больше не придётся тебя беспокоить, — Хотч отложил телефон в сторону и потёр глаза.

Расчеты Спенсера оказались верными. В половине восьмого Хотч проснулся от странных звуков. Спенсер лежал на диване, скорчившись в позе эмбриона, и пытался заглушить свои стоны подушкой. Его волосы прилипли ко лбу, вся одежда была мокрой от пота, он постоянно чихал. На вопрос, почему Спенсер не разбудил его, как только появились сильные боли, Хотч не получил вразумительного ответа. Его тревога поутихла, стоило ему услышать в трубке голос Брюса — раскатистый, спокойный, мягкий. Хотч не единожды обращался к нему за помощью: в последний раз он звонил ему, когда преступник накачал его экстази, завезя в пустынный район незнакомого города. Тогда всё обошлось относительно без последствий (не считая выволочки за самонадеянность у Штраус и наполовину серьёзных, наполовину шуточных подколов Гидеона). Хотч обрисовал Брюсу всю ситуацию и возможности, которыми он располагал. Тот сразу же согласился, что программа детоксикации в клинике поставит крест на карьере Спенсера, и добавил, что, пытаясь вылечиться с помощью метадона, Спенсер с лёгкостью может стать зависимым уже от него. Брюс посоветовал несколько безрецептурных препаратов, которые помогут справиться со спазмами, тошнотой и рвотой, а также хорошие обезболивающие. Почти все эти препараты, которые Хотч забрал из гостиной перед разговором, лежали перед ним на столе, но он ещё раз уточнил дозировку и побочные действия каждого. Больше всего его волновало даже не медикаментозное лечение, а психическое и эмоциональное состояние Спенсера. И с этим он должен был разобраться уже без помощи Брюса.

Хотч сгреб со стола таблетки и вернулся в гостиную. Спенсер лежал во всё той же позе, вцепившись в подлокотник длинными пальцами и крепко зажмурившись. Хотч опустился на край дивана и осторожно коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание.

— Эй, — мягко произнёс он, и Спенсер открыл глаза. Они всё ещё слезились, впрочем, Хотч не знал, было ли это проявлением одного из симптомов или реакцией на сильные боли. — Я поговорил с доктором Гарольтоном и оставил сообщение твоему терапевту.

— Что он сказал? — без особого интереса спросил Спенсер, закрывая глаза и жмурясь от нового спазма.

— Предложил попробовать субоксон.

— Нет, — резко ответил Спенсер и распахнул глаза, словно возмутившись от такого предложения. — Я же говорил: никаких поддерживающих веществ. Я не хочу перейти с одной дряни на другую.

— Бросить сразу бывает очень трудно, тем больше вероятность того, что ты снова вернёшься к дилаудиду, — спокойно ответил Хотч, наблюдая за реакцией Спенсера. Тот раздражённо поджал губы:

— Никакого субоксона, метадона или постепенного уменьшения дозы. Это моё решение.

Хотчу оставалось только согласиться. Он открыл бутылку воды и протянул Спенсеру несколько таблеток на плоской крышке.

— Это поможет снять спазмы на некоторое время и уменьшит тошноту.

— Я знаю, я сам это покупал, — огрызнулся Спенсер, дрожащей рукой взяв крышку и высыпав таблетки в рот. Он медленно сел, упираясь в спинку дивана, и сделал несколько глотков.

— Сколько раз тебя вырвало?

— Дважды, — тихо ответил Спенсер и как-то стыдливо опустил голову.

— Ты должен пить побольше воды и часто мочеиспускаться, чтобы быстрее вывести токсины. Тебе холодно? — спросил Хотч, заметив, что бледная кожа Спенсера покрыта мурашками. Тот посмотрел на свои руки и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я не чувствую.

Хотч коснулся лба Спенсера тыльной стороной ладони:

— У тебя температура. Ибупрофена хватит?

— Думаю, да. Я принял его недавно.

— Хорошо, — Хотч подобрал с пола плед, который Спенсер сбросил с дивана ночью, и накинул его на худые плечи. Спенсер обхватил края пледа и полностью укутался им, выжидающе глядя на Хотча. — Симптомы будут усиливаться с каждым часом. Эти таблетки можно пить часто, но предупреждай меня каждый раз, ладно? — Спенсер кивнул, и Хотч продолжил: — Говори мне обо всём, что тебя беспокоит, даже если это на первый взгляд не важно, — немного поколебавшись, он добавил: — Мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов. Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда врёшь, потому единственное, чего я от тебя прошу — это отвечать честно. Я спрашиваю не из любопытства, ты знаешь. Хорошо?

Спенсер посмотрел на него немного удивлённо, но ответил:

— Да, конечно.

— Каким образом ты получал дозу? — спросил Хотч, сформулировав вопрос так, чтобы тот звучал не грубо и в то же время ёмко. Спенсер прикусил губу и вцепился пальцами в хвостики пледа. С минуту он слепо смотрел перед собой, будто не зная, соврать ему или казать правду.

— Я подделывал медицинские справки и брал всё в аптеках. Один такой образец лежит у меня в сумке.

— Гидроморфон — очень сильное болеутоляющие, — с сомнением протянул Хотч.

— Да, но и оно продаётся до тех пор, пока ты показываешь справку и платишь деньги, — невесело усмехнулся Спенсер. — Я не покупал дозу у дилеров, всегда пользовался чистыми шприцами, и последние десять месяцев у меня не было незащищённых половых контактов, если ты об этом. — Хотч облегчённо вздохнул. Мысль о том, что за очередную дозу Спенсер мог расплачиваться своим телом, не давала ему покоя. Он не понаслышке знал, что многих решивших побороть зависимость больше всего угнетало именно это, потому был рад тому, что Спенсеру удалось избежать подобного. — Что-то ещё?

— Попытки суицида или суицидальные мысли?

Спенсер отвёл глаза и тихо произнёс:

— Ты ведь знаешь моё досье на память.

— Знаю. И стенографию твоих разговоров со штатным психотерапевтом тоже, — согласился Хотч. — Но я попросил не говорить мне ничего, кроме правды.

— Нет, не было. Предотвращая следующий вопрос — я не резал и не жёг себя. Всё? — устало спросил Спенсер, даже не пытаясь скрыть в голосе раздражение. Хотч кивнул и поднялся.

— Да, отдыхай. Зови меня, если я тебе понадоблюсь, — Хотч знал, что Спенсер не скажет ни слова. В нём не было ни капли гордыни, зато упрямства хоть отбавляй, и ломка только усугубила эту его черту. Благо, у Хотча была возможность побыть с ним рядом хотя бы первые несколько дней, пока его состояние не стабилизируется. Ему даже думать не хотелось, в какой тихой панике сейчас находится их отдел: двое агентов на больничном, невыносимая жара, ежемесячные отчёты. Хотч был уверен в своих людях, но ему было жаль их, потому что в последнее время проблемы сваливались на ОПА слишком часто.

Хотч вошёл в спальню, которая по совместительству служила кабинетом, и раздвинул шторы. Он по привычке бегло осмотрел улицу и усмехнулся самому себе — кого ты ожидал увидеть? Тревожность, поселившаяся внутри с момента появления в его доме Спенсера, никуда не делась, и выражалась даже в таких мелочах. Дело было не в том, что Хотч, по сути, шёл на риск, скрывая зависимость своего коллеги, а в том, что он всё ещё не был уверен в своём решении. Каждый организм боролся с наркотиком разными методами, бросая на это разное количество сил и вызывая разные реакции. И если Хотчу повезло помочь близкому человеку много лет назад, это не означало, что ему повезёт и в этот раз. Спенсер был измотан кошмарами и навязчивыми мыслями, он был хрупким — не только физически, но и морально. Хотч всегда считал его одним из самых стойких агентов: Спенсер с невероятной лёгкостью переживал стресс, умел выбрасывать дело из головы после его завершения, часто улыбался, поневоле втягивал друзей в разговор. Но сейчас он действительно был сломлен, и Хотч считал себя последним человеком на Земле, который мог бы ему помочь.

Хотч опустился в кресло и взглянул на коричневый конверт, присланный ему в офис несколько дней назад. Хейли снова взяла всё в свои руки и подготовила бумаги о расторжении брака ещё до того, как состоялся их серьёзный разговор, который они успешно откладывали месяцами. Хотч успел наизусть выучить каждую строчку документа, но его содержание скопилось в голове рваными заезженными формулировками. Он помнил времена работы прокурором, дела, связанные с разводами, и своё внутреннее убеждение в том, что с его семьёй никогда такого не произойдёт. Хотч не испытывал ни злости, ни досады, ни даже вины. Единственным чувством, которое сопровождало его уже несколько месяцев, была горечь. Увидеться с сыном, пусть и спящим, хотя бы раз в неделю было для Хотча за счастье. Хейли, ведомая обидой и ещё чёрт знает чем, хотела лишить его и этого, выдвинув невозможные условия. Именно поэтому бумаги, от которых Хотч с трудом оторвал взгляд, лежали в конверте неподписанными. Им с Хейли нужно было встретиться и всё обсудить, предварительно успокоившись и отключив эмоции, но пока это оставалось за гранью возможного.

Хотч достал из кейса несколько папок и бланки, надеясь, что сможет сосредоточиться на работе. Он чутко прислушивался ко всем звукам, доносящимся из гостиной, но слышал лишь скрип дивана и периодические чихания. Хотч успокоил себя тем, что если Спенсеру будет плохо, тот придёт к нему за помощью, и погрузился в отчёты.

***

— Могу я принять душ? — Хотч подскочил на кресле. Видимо, он слишком заработался, чтобы услышать шаги Спенсера, а может, тот исхудал настолько, что скользил по квартире бесшумной тенью. Он обернулся и увидел, что Спенсер опирается плечом об косяк и цепляется пальцами за ручку двери. Его спутанные волосы закрывали лицо, но Хотч видел, что на его лице застыла гримаса боли. Сейчас, при свете солнца, худоба Спенсера особо бросалась в глаза, однако Хотч был уверен, что в ближайшие пару дней сама мысль о еде будет вызывать у Спенсера того приступ тошноты.

— Конечно. Я дам тебе чистую одежду, — Хотч подошёл к гардеробу, открыл нижний ящик и по очереди выудил кофту и спортивные штаны на завязках. Спенсер взял одежду, не поднимая головы, и поспешил покинуть комнату, но Хотч последовал за ним. Они вместе вошли в ванную, и Спенсер недовольно повернулся к Хотчу. Его смущение сквозило в каждом жесте, но Хотч решил не обращать на это внимания, зная, что таким образом быстрее избавит Спенсера от скованности.

— Можешь пользоваться синим полотенцем, корзина для белья под умывальником. Я буду стучать каждые три минуты, — предупредил его Хотч и вышел из ванной.

Хотч ненавидел осознание того, что он должен не доверять Спенсеру. За два года они успели стать хорошими напарниками; в те случаи, когда Спенсеру было разрешено выезжать на задержание вместе с коллегами, Хотч старался быть рядом с ним. Это было подсознательное желание, слишком сильное, чтобы с ним бороться, впрочем, Хотчу не очень-то и хотелось. Он привык защищать Спенсера в любой ситуации, как старший по должности и по возрасту, но природа этой привычки никогда не тревожила его. Не тревожила ровно до той ночи, когда Спенсер попал в плен. Несмотря на то, что Хотч был в десятках миль от дома Хенкеля, его не покидало чувство, что Спенсер пострадал именно из-за него. Он должен был лучше изучить личность преступника, понять, какую опасность он представляет для агентов, и послать туда всю группу захвата. Хотчу искренне хотелось поддержать Джей-Джей, ведь она была напугана и подавлена ощущением вины, но он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Впервые за годы работы со своей командой Хотча накрыл гнев — сильный, грозящийся вырваться наружу криком. И да, он имел право кричать, и да, Джей-Джей была виновата: она последней видела Спенсера, она позволила ему погнаться за Хенкелем, зная, что Хотч дал приказ не разделяться. Он смотрел в большие голубые глаза и видел в них отражение собственного страха. Джей-Джей поняла всё без слов. Выплакавшись в одиночестве на кухне, она с остервенением взялась помогать команде.

Только в момент, когда Хотч увидел Спенсера живым и в сознании, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Тот стоял над телом Хенкеля, глядя на него, как заворожённый (тогда ещё никто не знал, что Спенсер был под действием наркотика), и Хотчу захотелось убрать его как можно дальше от этого жуткого места. Спенсер, смертельно уставший и не до конца веривший, что все действительно закончилось, повис в его руках, как тряпичная кукла. Хотч, сам того не осознавая, повернул Спенсера так, чтобы тот не видел ни трупа, ни могилы. В какой-то миг он вправду поверил, что всё уже позади. Но этот момент длился считанные секунды.

Хотч включил электрический чайник и достал из сушки две чашки, насыпав себе кофе, а Спенсеру — щепотку ромашкового чая. Ему абсолютно не хотелось ни есть, ни уж тем более что-то готовить, потому залив в чашки кипяток, Хотч вышел в коридор, подошёл к двери ванной и несколько раз постучал.

— Всё в порядке, — послышался приглушённый голос Спенсера. Хотч вздохнул и вернулся на кухню.

Вероятно, Спенсер был крайне смущён тем, что находится в доме своего начальника. Они тесно общались и не скрытничали по поводу личной жизни, но никогда не переступали границ дозволенного. Спенсер изредка заводил разговор о матери и состоянии её здоровья, Хотч рассказывал о своей семье, однако чем больше становилось у них обоих проблем, тем реже случались такие разговоры. Хотч любил слушать Спенсера: его не смущало ни осознание собственной непросвещенности в некоторых вопросах, ни порой странные темы, на которые Спенсер мог вдохновенно общаться часами. Он был настоящим кладезем информации, которая нет-нет да и становилась полезной в расследованиях. Казалось, что черта Спенсера много болтать раздражала всех, кроме Хотча, потому после ухода Гидеона чаще всего именно он становился его оппонентом в их редких дискуссиях и соперником в шахматных партиях. Но особенно Хотчу нравилось, когда Спенсер цитировал что-то из поэзии. В основном это были поэты Средневековья, о которых Хотч едва ли слышал. Однако всё чаще и чаще они возвращались домой в полной тишине. Спенсер избегал коллег: он садился в хвосте самолёта и всю дорогу смотрел в иллюминатор, даже если они летели ночью, или прятался за очередной книгой, которую не читал. Иногда Хотча подмывало сесть рядом и начать разговор, но он знал, что Спенсеру просто нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Хотч оторвался от разглядывания коробочки с ампулами, стоявшей на холодильнике, когда Спенсер вошёл в кухню. Он сел напротив Хотча и положил руки на стол, всё так же не поднимая головы. В чужой одежде, которая была ему великовата, он выглядел намного лучше, чем в собственной, возможно, потому, что та была грязной и несла ужасную энергетику разрушения и страха. Хотч подвинул Спенсеру чашку, и их пальцы на секунду соприкоснулись. Несмотря на жару, стоявшую в квартире, руки Спенсера были холодными.

— Как ты? — произнёс Хотч, и тот нехотя поднял голову. Его веки немного опухли, красная сеточка капилляров стала выделяться ярче.

— Моё состояние не поменяется ближайшие несколько суток, — чуть слышно ответил Спенсер, глядя куда угодно, но не в лицо Хотчу. Вся его поза выказывала напряжение, которое после бессонной ночи только усилилось.

— Оно может стать хуже, — мягко заметил Хотч, делая глоток. Спенсер вскинул на него беспокойный взгляд, остро напоминая Хотчу какого-то дикого зверька, вышедшего на поляну к людскому костру. Он повёл худым плечом и вздохнул.

— Меня подташнивает, немного кружится голова. Похоже на простуду и отравление одновременно, — Спенсер сильнее стиснул чашку в руках. — Что ты собираешься делать? Я не хочу мешать тебе… своим видом, — неопределённо закончил он.

— Ты не будешь мне мешать, — заверил его Хотч. Он понимал, что ему нужно чем-то заняться, чтобы Спенсер не чувствовал себя так, будто бесцеремонно нарушил его жизненный уклад. Беда в том, что теперь все планы Хотча напрямую были связаны со Спенсером и его самочувствием. — Если ты будешь чувствовать себя спокойней дома, то мы можем…

— Нет, — мгновенно выпалил Спенсер, отрываясь от разглядывания плавающих в кружке цветков соцветий. С упавшими на лицо волосами он выглядел немножко безумно. — Могу я остаться у тебя? Я не хочу туда возвращаться, — испуганно произнёс он. Хотч понимающе кивнул. Он сам с трудом мог назвать нынешнюю квартиру своим домом, и даже не пытался представить, что чувствует Спенсер по отношению к тому месту, где на протяжении последних месяцев проводил самые страшные в жизни ночи. — Но мне нужна одежда. И, желательно, книги.

— В таком случае, мы съездим к тебе, и ты возьмёшь всё необходимое. Возможно, если к тому времени ты будешь чувствовать себя нормально, я заеду в магазин. Договорились? — Спенсер устало прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь.

— Можно поехать в твоей одежде?

— Конечно, — Хотч встал из-за стола и выплеснул остатки кофе в раковину.

***

Они ехали в тишине. Спенсер свернулся на переднем сиденье, подтянув под себя ноги, и безучастно глядел в окно. Хотч украдкой бросал на него взгляды в надежде, что у того получится уснуть, но Спенсер всё время держал глаза открытыми, будто намеренно бодрствуя. Он комкал в руках бумажную салфетку, то и дело чихая, и в целом походил на сильно заболевшего человека.

— Я думаю, тебе сейчас лучше не пользоваться линзами, — чуть слышно произнёс Хотч.

— В очках ещё хуже, я пробовал. Поверни здесь, так будет быстрее.

Хотч редко бывал в этом районе города. Хотя зарплаты агента вполне хватило бы на то, чтобы купить квартиру в центре, Спенсер всё же выбрал себе более тихий уголок. Боковым зрением Хотч осматривал зелёные деревья, растущие по обе стороны трассы, и полупустые пешеходные дорожки. На улицах было спокойно — они словно ехали где-то в параллельном измерении, оставив суетливую жизнь столицы позади.

Хотч свернул в проулок и припарковал машину возле трёхэтажного дома из красного кирпича. Ухоженный газон был усеян кустами роз и садовыми фигурками, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что соседями Спенсера были либо пожилые люди, либо семейные пары.

Они поднялись на последний этаж, и прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Спенсер дрожащими пальцами смог выудить ключи из кармана сумки. Он двигался немного дёргано, и Хотч не знал, было ли тому причиной смущение или подступающие судороги. Наконец, Спенсер отпер дверь и, глубоко вздохнув, вошёл в квартиру.

— Дай мне десять минут, — пробормотал он.

С первого взгляда Хотч понял, почему Спенсеру не хотелось возвращаться сюда. Его квартира была уютной и просторной, но она дышала одиночеством. Холодные обои на стенах, тёмная мебель, полумрак в гостиной — всё это с порога давило своей энергетикой и вселяло тоску. Кроме того, было заметно, что Спенсер проводил здесь лишь десятую часть времени. Хотч не ожидал увидеть слои пыли или разбросанные вещи, но именно царящий в квартире почти идеальный порядок делал её неживой.

Хотч остался ждать на пороге гостиной, а Спенсер быстро прошмыгнул в спальню. Они не переговаривались, и Хотч чувствовал себя так, будто был телохранителем, который молча выполняет задачу «отвезти объект из пункта А в пункт Б», впрочем, пока он не мог придумать тему для разговора, которая бы отвлекла их обоих. От нечего делать он начал продолжил рассматривать тёмную гостиную. Вдоль дальней стены тянулся огромный шкаф, полки которого слегка просели от тяжести книг. Стол у окна был почти пустым, не считая нескольких писем (вероятнее всего, от матери) и раскладной шахматной доски.

— У тебя здесь уютно, — произнёс Хотч, не особо надеясь, что Спенсер его услышит. Хоть он и не чувствовал себя здесь комфортно, почему-то эта обстановка очень подходила характеру Спенсера. Если бы Хотч не знал, где находится, он бы предположил, что эта квартира принадлежит писателю или историку, но никак не молодому парню. Вероятнее всего, Спенсер понял, что с ним пытаются завязать диалог, потому как приглушённо ответил:

— Ты бы забрал свои слова обратно, если бы ночью ударился мизинцем об один из этих предметов, — Хотч усмехнулся. Гостиная действительно была заставлена различной мебелью и коробками, так что вероятность споткнуться близилась к ста процентам. Возможно, в этом заключалась одна из причин, почему Спенсер не хотел оставаться здесь во время ломки.

Внимание Хотча привлекли тетрадки, лежащие на журнальном столе. Из своего положения он мог увидеть только выделенные разноцветными ручками темы и подчёркнутые термины. От мысли, что это могли быть университетские конспекты Спенсера, его отчего-то бросило в жар.

— Что тебя заинтересовало? — послышался голос из спальни, и Хотч вздрогнул. Иногда ему казалось, что Спенсер умеет читать мысли.

— Тетради на столе. Можно взглянуть? — дождавшись утвердительного ответа, Хотч отклеился от стены и подошёл к столу.

Тетрадные листы ещё не пожелтели от времени, но их края загнулись, а цвет некогда насыщенно синей пасты потускнел. Тонкий округлый почерк Спенсера вызывал в душе странную теплоту. Хотч взял в руки одну из тетрадей и нахмурился. Вверху страницы были написаны всего четыре буквы, а под ними — растянутое на несколько строчек определение и основные вопросы темы.

_«ПТСР»._

Хотч сел на край дивана и пролистал пару страниц. Спенсер писал в каждой клетке и жутко экономил место, хотя, судя по вклеенным в конец тетради листам, даже это ему не помогало. Вернувшись к началу лекции, Хотч заметил на краях крохотные пометки в виде знаков вопросов. Вероятнее всего, так Спенсер обозначал непонятные ему моменты, которые потом обсуждал с преподавателем или (что было более правдоподобно) моменты, с которыми он был не согласен.

_«Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР) — тяжёлое психическое состояние, возникающее в результате единичного или повторяющихся событий, оказывающих сверхмощное негативное воздействие на психику индивида. Травматичность события тесно связана с ощущением собственной беспомощности из-за невозможности эффективно действовать в опасной ситуации»._

Хотч вздохнул и положил тетрадь обратно на стол. Ему не хотелось думать, почему Спенсер вдруг вспомнил про эту лекцию и полез освежать знания, ведь он и так знал ответ. Произошедшее в доме Хенкеля наложило на Спенсера более глубокий отпечаток, чем команда могла себе представить. Если это была попытка самолечения, то Спенсер не продвинулся в ней ни на йоту. Глядя на исчёрканные неровным почерком листы бумаги, Хотч ощутил болезненный укол вины. За пять месяцев он не потрудился поинтересоваться у доктора Палмера, посетил ли Спенсер хоть одно занятие групповой терапии.

Хотч вздрогнул, когда Спенсер хлопнул дверью спальни, и поспешил встать. Несмотря на то, что Спенсер разрешил ему прочитать конспекты, он чувствовал себя так, будто сунул нос во что-то очень личное. Возможно, он ощущал себя так потому, что был посторонним наблюдателем всех тех ужасных событий, которые происходили со Спенсером, и не вмешался.

— Готов? — спросил Хотч, постаравшись придать голосу уверенности. Спенсер кивнул и приподнял дорожную сумку перед собой. Её чёрный цвет абсолютно не вязался с остальными цветастыми предметами одежды и аксессуарами, но Хотч был этому втайне рад — хоть что-то в их штатном гении выглядело строго.

Спенсер запер дверь квартиры, и они начали спускаться по ступеням. Он переложил сумку в другую руку и хотел было закинуть её на плечо, но покачнулся в сторону и упал на перила. Хотч мгновенно схватил его за талию и потянул на себя, не давая запутаться в собственных ногах и свалиться по лестнице. Спенсер тут же отстранился и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Прости, у меня закружилась голова.

— Тебе нужно прилечь, — чуть слышно произнёс Хотч, наблюдая, как Спенсер вытирает платком выступившие на лбу капли пота. — Мы можем не…

— А тебе нужно чем-то питаться, — возразил Спенсер. — Если можно, я подожду тебя в машине. — Хотч смерил его долгим взглядом, но затем кивнул и, не слушая слабые протесты, закинул сумку Спенсера себе на плечо.

Хотч настоял на том, чтобы Спенсер сел сзади, и не прогадал. С каждой минутой Спенсер сползал по спинке всё ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, не лёг на сиденье, подложив сумку под голову. Его глаза были плотно сомкнуты, а пальцы судорожно сжимали рукава выданной ему Хотчем футболки.

— Ты уверен, что не отключишься, пока я буду в магазине? — Спенсер открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь осознать вопрос. Хотч видел, что его разум превращается в мутную воду.

— Да, — слабо отозвался Спенсер.

— Я надеюсь на твоё благоразумие, — Хотч отстегнул ремень и взглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Заблокируй машину. У тебя тонированные стёкла, меня никто не увидит, — пожал плечами Спенсер.

Хотч решительно покачал головой.

— Тебе может стать плохо, и у тебя даже не будет возможности подышать воздухом. Я скоро. — Хотч опустил стёкла и мягко прикрыл дверь автомобиля.

Очередь на кассе не хотела быстро рассасываться, и к моменту, как Хотч вышел из магазина, его слегка потряхивало от волнения, которое только усилилось, когда он увидел Спенсера, сидящего неподвижно и смотрящего в сиденье перед собой.

— Как ты?

— Мой внешний вид достаточно точно передаёт то, как я себя чувствую, — мрачно произнес Спенсер, повернув голову. Хотч вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. На него смотрело осунувшееся побледневшее лицо человека, который казался знакомым, но отождествить его со Спенсером Ридом он никак не мог. У этого человека были острые скулы и впавшие в череп глаза, большие и блестящие, как у фарфоровой куклы. Они прожигали Хотча равнодушным взглядом, но что-то в их глубине просило хотя бы о толике облегчения.

Хотч снял с себя куртку и открыл заднюю дверцу машины. Он присел рядом со Спенсером и набросил куртку ему на плечи. Казалось, что ощущение тяжести и долгожданного тепла заставили того задрожать и сильнее укутаться в предложенную одежду. Хотч протянул Спенсеру бутылочку воду, и тот припал к ней, как путник в пустыне.

— Как только приедем, тебе нужно принять прохладный душ.

— Мне хочется натянуть на себя несколько свитеров и лечь возле выкрученной на максимум батареи, — несогласно ответил Спенсер.

— Если тебя морозит, значит, температура тела подскочила где-то до тридцати восьми, а это противопоказание к горячей ванне, — резонно заметил Хотч и вышел из машины, чтобы пересесть на переднее сиденье. — Я купил курицу, молоко и несколько упаковок йогуртов. Тебе нужно чем-то питаться, как бы сильно тебя не тошнило.

— Я ничего не буду есть. Это пустая трата продуктов, — проворчал Спенсер, бросив взгляд в зеркало. Хотч коротко глянул на него и деланно пожал плечами.

— Значит, мне достанется больше желе.

— Ты купил желе? — неверяще переспросил Спенсер. Хотч кивнул.

— Лимонное и малиновое. Не стоило?

Их взгляды снова встретились, и Хотч мог поклясться, что увидел на губах Спенсера слабую улыбку.

***

Едва они вошли в квартиру, Спенсер тут же бросился в ванную. Его обильно вырвало, и Хотч решил, что лучшее, чем он может помочь — это не смущать его своим присутствием. Он набрал стакан воды, выдавил из блистера две таблетки и оставил их на краю стола, а сам занялся приготовлением обеда.

Спенсер появился на кухне спустя десять минут. Он сел на стул, комкая в руке салфетку, и залпом выпил воду. Хотч чувствовал, что Спенсер прожигает его спину взглядом, но не спешил начинать разговор.

— Почему ты их не выбросил? — дрожащим голосом спросил Спенсер. Хотч перемешал лопаткой курицу и томаты, накрыл сковороду крышкой и повернулся к нему.

— Ампулы? Сам выброси. Я не имею к ним никакого отношения, — ровным голосом ответил он.

Спенсер опустил глаза и нервно сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Я не могу.

— Значит, они остаются. Например, на полке в ванной.

— Почему ты это говоришь? — отчаянно произнёс Спенсер. Его лицо было искажено болью, но Хотч обязан был вести себя так и достучаться до Спенсера.

— Я мог бы выбросить эти ампулы ещё вчера. Мог запереть тебя в комнате и периодически давать драг-бомбу, пичкая едой через силу. Ты бы пришел в норму за несколько дней и, едва выйдя за пределы моей квартиры, купил бы себе новую дозу, — Хотч подошёл к Спенсеру и присел перед ним на корточки. — Это не должно быть насильно. Я не должен принимать за тебя решение. Я хочу, чтобы ты все делал по собственной воле, полностью осознавая, к чему может привести тот или иной поступок. Я оставлю ампулы в коробке в ванной, но решение будет за тобой. Если ты действительно хочешь бросить, значит, тебе придется начать борьбу с соблазном уже сейчас.

— А если я сорвусь? — тихо прошептал Спенсер, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты сам знаешь, что тогда будет, — ответил Хотч и поднялся. Спенсер несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, а затем скрипнул ножками стула и вышел из кухни.

Весь день Спенсер провёл на диване в гостиной. Хотчу не хотелось оставлять его одного, но сидеть рядом и просто наблюдать за тем, как тот периодически содрогается от боли, не имело смысла. Иногда Хотч (намного чаще, чем это требовалось, на самом деле) заходил в к нему, чтобы узнать, как Спенсер себя чувствует, но ответ оставался прежним. Спенсер лежал к нему спиной и невнятно бормотал, что всё хорошо, хотя насквозь промокшая футболка и судороги, заметные невооружённым глазом, выдавали его состояние.

С каждым часом ему становилось хуже. Когда Спенсер попытался перевернуться набок и чуть было не упал с дивана, Хотч понял, что пик ломки медленно наступает. Он почти силой уложил Спенсера обратно — мышечные спазмы привели к накоплению нервной энергии, и теперь Спенсер рвался ходить по комнате, не осознавая, что упадёт после первого же шага. Спустя некоторое время он успокоился, но возникла другая проблема. Диван был слишком коротким и узким, а Спенсеру постоянно хотелось то выпрямить ноги, то поджать их под себя. Когда он в который раз тихо застонал, неудачно повернувшись, Хотч тронул его за плечо, привлекая внимание.

— Иди в спальню. Тебе там будет… проще, — он хотел сказать «лучше», но вовремя осёкся.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Спенсер и поджал губы. Он сложил руки на впалом животе и на пробу пощупал его. — Я могу запачкать постель, — добавил он стыдливо, и Хотч вздохнул. Постель была последним, что его беспокоило.

— Уверен. Я спал на этом диване и знаю, каким он бывает неудобным. — Спенсер сжал зубы и рывком поднялся. Он поступал так со всем, что вызывало трудности — образно говоря, брался за край пластыря и просто отрывал его целиком. Хотч не был уверен, что подобная тактика сработает с ломкой, но не высказал этого вслух.

Спустя десять минут Хотч вошёл в спальню с миской холодной воды и двумя полотенцами для рук. Спенсер всё так же лежал на боку, обхватив руками живот, и быстро дышал. Хотч присел перед кроватью на корточки, погрузил полотенце в воду и, хорошенько отжав, положил его на лоб Спенсера. Тот непроизвольно дёрнулся и тихо застонал. На несколько секунд он даже перестал дышать — видимо, настолько блаженным было это ощущение холода. Хотч повторил все те же манипуляции со вторым полотенцем и принялся обтирать им пылающие щёки Спенсера. Иногда он спускался к шее и груди, заходил за уши и на затылок, и всякий раз, когда его рука двигалась в новом направлении, Спенсер вздрагивал и постанывал. Это были стоны облегчения, но даже они не вселяли в Хотча уверенности в том, что Спенсеру в скором времени станет лучше. Когда тот открыл глаза, Хотч без слов понял, что эта ночь будет адовой.

Хотч поднялся на ноги и поискал глазами сумку Спенсера. Она оказалась задвинута под кровать — привычка, которую у агента не искоренит уже ничто. Понадеявшись, что Спенсер не будет ругать его за такую наглость, Хотч подтянул её к себе и, нащупав корешок первой попавшейся под руку книги, достал её.

— Ты любишь Чосера? — немного удивлённо протянул Хотч. Спенсер вскинулся на кровати и повернулся к нему, прижимая сползающее полотенце ко лбу. Он посмотрел на книгу в руках Хотча и откинулся на подушки, устремив взгляд в потолок.

— Мама читала мне его в детстве. Его стихи особенно красиво звучат в оригинале на среднеанглийском. По сравнению с другими классиками раннего Средневековья он очень даже хорош.

Хотч повертел книгу в руках. Коричневая обложка была истрепанной и потёртой сзади. Нетрудно было представить, как Спенсер, держа книгу одной рукой, погружался в чтение, поглощая еду в университетской столовой. Хотч сел на кровать, достаточно далеко, чтобы не вторгаться в личное пространство Спенсера, и всё же так близко, как раньше они ещё не оказывались. Он откинулся на подушки и, прежде чем мозг успел придумать тысячу причин, почему этого не стоит делать, произнёс:

— Я могу почитать тебе.

Хотч ненавидел чувствовать собственное бессилие, но оно всё равно приходило в моменты как этот. Оно раскрывало свою пасть и рычало, когда его отец, снова придя домой пьяным, срывался на матери так, что её крики были слышны даже на улице. Оно насмехалось над ним, когда он проигрывал дело и видел нахальную ухмылку того, кто заслуживал пожизненного заключения, а не моральной компенсации. Оно пожирало его, когда Хотч вытаскивал из петли ещё теплое тело жертвы. Оно давило на грудь чугунным прессом, когда Хотч качал на руках пышущего жаром Джека, который не понимал, что зубы режутся у всех детишек. Единственной возможностью победить это бессилие было действие. И если Спенсеру хоть немного могло стать лучше, Хотч был готов читать, пока у него сядет голос.

Спенсер ничего не ответил. Он продолжил пялиться в потолок, тяжело дыша, будто чья-то невидимая рука сжимала его горло. Хотч открыл оглавление и пробежал взглядом по нумерации страниц. В тот момент, когда он нашёл самое объёмное произведение и вёл пальцем к его названию, Спенсер произнёс:

— «Кентерберийские рассказы». Не думаю, что тебе понравится. Хотя он длинный. Достаточно.

Спенсер никогда не говорил настолько короткими, отрывистыми предложениями, из чего Хотч сделал вывод, что ему трудно говорить. Даже в тусклом свете лампы он мог видеть, как Спенсер отчаянно сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать. Подавив тревожные мысли, Хотч открыл нужную страницу.

— Когда Апрель обильными дождями…

Примерно к последнему четверостишию «Шкипера» Хотч понял, что Спенсер больше его не слушает. Он свернулся в комок и дрожал, изредка давясь воздухом и тихо постанывая, но продолжая держаться стойко. Его ноги то поджимались, то снова выпрямлялись, будто живя своей жизнью, и Хотча посетило желание дать Спенсеру противосудорожное, но время приёма препарата ещё не наступило. Потому он просто продолжил читать, достаточно громко, чтобы его голос перекрывал стоны Спенсера.

Хотч отложил книгу, когда на часах было далеко за полночь. Его голос сипел как у старой собаки, и он знал, что завтра проснётся с болью в горле. Спенсер лежал неподвижно. Хотч не надеялся, что тот уснул — уснуть, когда всё твоё тело корчит от боли, было невозможно. Словно осознав, что Хотч замолк, Спенсер повернулся к нему лицом и робко предложил:

— Уже поздно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Хотч сам понимал, что если не поспит этой ночью, то с утра ему будет ещё сложнее. Кофе, наверняка, разойдётся на ура за пару дней. И энергетики, припрятанные на нижней полке холодильника как раз для таких подобных случаев ночного бдения — тоже. Однако он не мог оставить Спенсера одного.

— Тебе дать снотворное? — произнёс он вместо ответа. Спенсер вздрогнул и мгновенно выпалил:

— Нет! — по-видимому, это прозвучало слишком резко даже для него, потому он добавил: — Не думаю, что оно мне поможет, — его лицо исказилось, и Спенсер застонал сквозь зубы. — Принеси мне болеутоляющее.

— От него тоже будет мало толку, — с горечью ответил Хотч, подавив желание взять Спенсера за руку. Тот упрямо мотнул головой.

— Пожалуйста.

Таблетки действительно не помогли, но как-то частично успокоили Спенсера. Вероятнее всего, он просто был измотан. Не настолько, чтобы уснуть, но достаточно, чтобы перестать извиваться. Несколько раз Хотчу показалось, что ещё немного — и Спенсер начнёт просить его дать ему дозу. Эта невысказанная просьба раскаляла воздух и наполняла его густым напряжением, но Спенсер лишь прижимался мокрым лбом к бедру Хотча и беззвучно шевелил губами. Возможно, он молился, думал Хотч. Возможно, прогонял в голове все стихотворения, которые когда-либо читал.

Хотч не знал, что Спенсер, комкая в руках покрывало, раз за разом повторял одно-единственное слово — «спасибо».


	3. Глава 3

Едва Хотч распахнул глаза, он почувствовал, что что-то не так. В квартире стояла тишина. Не та ленивая утренняя, когда город только просыпается и начинает дышать жизнью, а гнетущая и напряжённая; тишина, в которой слышится нарастающий вой воздушной тревоги.

Из спальни не доносилось ни шороха, ни вздоха, и это лишь усилило беспокойство Хотча. Остатки сна улетучились. Хотч встал на ноги и вышел из гостиной. Шестое чувство повело его в ванную, хотя разум и твердил, что если бы Спенсер хотел принять душ, у него не хватило бы сил даже доползти туда. Хотч щёлкнул выключателем и рывком распахнул дверь, и увиденное заставило его на секунду замереть на месте.

Спенсер сидел на полу ванной среди разбросанных ампул. Его плечо было перетянуто ремнём от брюк, спутанные волосы упали на лицо, а рука со шприцом лежала на колене. Не раздумывая, Хотч пнул Спенсера по руке, и шприц выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Спенсер вскинул голову, неестественно медленно, и его глаза сузились. Он вжался в бок ванны и поднял руки в защитном жесте, но Хотч среагировал быстрее. Упав на колени перед Спенсером и схватив за тонкие запястья, Хотч притянул его к себе, почти столкнувшись с ним лбом.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь творишь? — не своим голосом прошипел Хотч. Спенсер сжал зубы и упрямо посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Хотч никогда не видел у него такого взгляда: дикого, испуганного и безумного. Казалось, ещё секунда — и Спенсер набросится на него. Его руки напряглись, и Хотч, сам того не ведая, сжал запястья сильнее, вдавливая пальцы в кожу. Гнев вспыхнул в нём фосфорной вспышкой и ослепил его, но причиной ему был пожирающий нутро страх. Хотч хорошенько встряхнул Спенсера, не обратив внимания на вздох боли, сорвавшийся с бескровных губ.

— Я думал, ты пришел ко мне за помощью! Ты сказал мне, что хочешь бросить, и я поверил тебе! — прорычал Хотч в лицо Спенсеру. Он бросил взгляд на валяющийся между ними шприц, и от количества бесцветной жидкости в стержне его замутило. — Сколько здесь доз?

— Отпусти меня,— дрожащим голосом ответил Спенсер, ёрзая по полу и пытаясь высвободиться из крепкой хватки. Хотч схватил Спенсера за грудки, сминая хлопчатую ткань, и встряхнул его ещё раз, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить этого глупого мальчишку, который решил свести счёты с жизнью прямо у него под носом.

— Сколько здесь доз?!

— Три! — закричал Спенсер. На секунду между ними воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь частым дыханием обоих, а потом произошло то, чего Хотч никак не ожидал. Спенсер накрыл его руки своими, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть, но у него не хватило сил. Дрожащие губы искривились, тело обмякло, и Спенсер разрыдался. Эта перемена была настолько разительной, что Хотч не сразу осознал, как весь его гнев разом превратился в горечь. Спенсер закрыл лицо ладонями и сжался в комок, даже не пытаясь подавить всхлипы.

— Я не могу так. Я не могу так больше, Хотч, я не могу, пожалуйста…

В голове Хотча будто бы взорвали петарду. Он стоял на коленях перед разбитым разумом и телом Спенсера — Спенсера, которого он никогда не видел плачущим, Спенсера, который по определению просто _не мог сломаться,_ — и молча наблюдал. Его мышцы будто разом налились свинцом. Хотч неуверенно поднял руки и положил их на плечи Спенсера, но тот даже не попытался их скинуть. Он лишь дрожал и отчаянно закрывался от Хотча. Спенсер Рид, самый юный агент ФБР, подающий большие надежды, гений, которому с лёгкостью давались любые заковыристые загадки, сидел на полу его ванной среди ампул с дилаудидом и рыдал от боли.

Хотч осторожно притянул Спенсера к себе, и тот послушался. Он прижался к Хотчу, как раненый зверь, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Хотч зарылся ладонью в его спутанные волосы и, не раздумывая, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на пахнущей лавандой макушке. Он уже делал так раньше. Он знал, что это поможет. Тело Спенсера вздрагивало в его руках от корч и вздохов, которые тот ловил в перерывах между всхлипами, но Хотч готов был просидеть так до вечера, лишь бы это оказало хоть какой-то эффект. Его взгляд снова упал на тонкий шприц, издевательски блестящий концом иглы в тусклом свете ванной.

— Ты бы уже не проснулся, — прошептал Хотч, с трудом разжав челюсть.

Только сейчас, когда шок немного отпустил, он понял: проснись он хоть пятью минутами позже, и Спенсера было бы уже не спасти. Со всей возможной ненавистью Хотч пнул шприц ногой, и тот закатился под ванну. Спенсер дёрнулся назад от этого жеста, словно подумал, что Хотча опять охватил гнев, но тот поспешил обнять его крепче. Он успокаивающе огладил вздрагивающие плечи, стараясь отогнать от себя страшные картины, одна за другой всплывающие перед глазами — посиневшие белки глаз, окоченевшие пальцы, искажённое болью лицо. Хотч с трудом сглотнул и опустил голову, хотя в оглушающей тишине ванной Спенсер и так бы его услышал.

— Почему?

Спенсер отстранился от него и сел на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его лицо опухло и покрылось красными пятнами, а цвет глаз невозможно было различить из-за пелены слёз.

— Я не могу, — судорожно хватая ртом воздух, ответил он. — Я думал, что готов, но я ошибался. Это оказалось труднее. — Спенсер обхватил плечи руками и спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя. — У меня ничего не получится.

— Ты должен, — произнёс Хотч, еле ворочая языком. Его горло сдавило от желания закричать.

Спенсер исподлобья посмотрел на него и прошипел:

— Ты не знаешь, что я испытываю.

Хотч на секунду зажмурился. Ему казалось, что они сидят в этой ванной вечность.

— А ты представляешь, что испытала бы твоя мать, узнав, что ты покончил с собой? — тихо отозвался он, открыв глаза, и увидел, что попал в яблочко.

Спенсер прикусил щёку и отвернулся, упрямо вонзившись взглядом в стену. Это было подло, но Хотч не мог найти других слов, чтобы заставить Спенсера бороться. Возможно, тот возненавидит его, но Хотч был готов нести эту ношу, если его поступок поможет Спенсеру вернуться к нормальной жизни.

— У неё никого нет, кроме тебя. Ты её луч света, её гордость. Что бы она испытала, если бы в один из выходных ты просто не прилетел? Ни через неделю, ни через две, ни через месяц? — голос Хотча окреп, и с каждым новым словом Спенсер сжимался всё больше и больше, качая головой, словно борясь с желанием заткнуть уши пальцами. — Что бы испытал Морган, у которого нет друга, лучше тебя? Как бы я смотрел ему в глаза, зная, что не уследил за тобой? А что насчёт Джей-Джей? Да она бы места себе не находила, если бы знала, что всё, происходящее с тобой — это последствия той ночи. Спенсер, — мягко позвал Хотч, и тот вскинул голову. Это был первый раз, когда Хотч назвал его по имени. — Если бы я рассказал кому-то из команды, где ты сейчас и что с тобой, через полчаса сюда бы приехали все. Ты не безразличен нам, какие бы мысли у тебя не водились на этот счёт.

Спенсер глубоко вздохнул и быстро заморгал, продолжая смотреть на Хотча своими огромными глазами, в которых плескалось недоверие, смешанное с робкой надеждой. Хотч протянул руку и осторожно отвёл в сторону прядь волос, упавшую Спенсеру на лоб.

— Ты должен бороться. Сделай это для матери. Для нас. Для меня. — Возможно, Хотчу показалось, но на этой фразе Спенсер коротко мотнул головой, потому он повторил, медленно и настойчиво: — Пожалуйста, Спенсер, сделай это для меня.

— Я слабый, — ломким голосом прошептал Спенсер. Хотч покачал головой.

— Нет. Ты намного сильнее, чем кажешься. Я обещаю, ещё сутки — и боль начнёт утихать. Тебе станет лучше. Ты веришь мне?

Какое-то мгновение Спенсер продолжал всматриваться в его лицо, будто пытался понять, говорит ли Хотч правду. Наконец, он кивнул и ответил:

— Верю.

Хотч облегчённо выдохнул и протянул Спенсеру руку. Тот обхватил её и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать, пока Спенсер не оглянулся на ванну:

— Мне нужно принять душ, — пробормотал он. Хотч слегка сощурился.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу оставить тебя без присмотра? — Спенсер нетерпеливо дёрнул плечом, всё так же избегая смотреть Хотчу в глаза.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Хотч немного помолчал.

— Либо я остаюсь здесь и поворачиваюсь к тебе спиной, либо выхожу за дверь, а ты… декламируешь мне стихи, — произнёс он первое, что пришло в голову.

Ответ Спенсера был предсказуем.

— Стихи.

Хотч вышел из ванной и устало привалился спиной к стене. Его всё ещё потряхивало от остаточного шока. Последний раз, когда он смотрел на часы, было без четверти пять утра, сейчас — около восьми. Значит, они оба проспали не больше трёх часов, что могло аукнуться в течение дня. Хотч прижал пальцы к пульсирующим векам и попытался собрать мысли в кучу. Он услышал, как одежда Спенсера упала на пол, и струи забили по кафелю.

— Рид? — позвал Хотч, напоминая об их уговоре. Из ванной послышался приглушённый стук мыла об акриловое дно. Звук воды стал тише, и Хотч смог разобрать тихий голос Спенсера.  
— Я знаю молчанье звезд и моря, и молчанье уснувшего города, и молчанье мужчины и девушки, и молчанье, когда говорит лишь музыка, и молчанье лесов перед ветром весенним, и молчанье больных со взглядом, блуждающим по комнате1.

Хотч замер. Он не был готов услышать именно это стихотворение. Перед внутренним взором тут же встала картинка из прошлого. Когда-то, когда Спенсер только привыкал к работе в отделе, а его коллеги — к нему, Хотч со скептицизмом отнёсся к его умению запоминать любой прочитанный текст. Спенсер тогда лишь усмехнулся в ответ на его недоверие и попросил назвать любимого поэта. Услышав имя Эдгара Ли Мастерса, он с драматичным видом откинулся на спинку кресла и стал читать на память все его стихи, которые ему когда-то довелось увидеть — скорее всего, в книгах матери, но тогда об этом никто не знал. Они остановились на этом, когда их прервал Гидеон. Хотч был уверен, что Спенсер с точностью до минуты помнил тот день.

— И я спрашиваю: разве может язык выразить все глубины?

Сердце Хотча забилось сильнее. Было в голосе Спенсера что-то, что выворачивало душу наизнанку: надрыв, усталость, смятение. Их разделяла стена и шторка с дурацким рисунком из роз, и Хотч осознал, что ему нужно увидеть глаза Спенсера. За несколько лет работы тот почти научился лгать — почти, потому что всё так же прятал взгляд, как провинившийся ребёнок, потому что его глаза никогда не лгали. Спенсер безэмоционально, даже грубо чеканил каждое слово, а Хотч продолжал врастать ногами в пол.

— Если б он мог описать все это, он был бы большой художник, но и тогда б увидел глубины, не выразимые словом.

Спенсер выбрал это произведение не случайно, Хотч был уверен. Слишком сильно дрожал его деланно спокойный голос, слишком часто Спенсер глотал воздух между строками. Шум воды стих. Хотч нехотя открыл глаза и пустым взглядом уставился перед собой. Только сейчас он понял, что на противоположной стене висело зеркало, глядя в которое он мог беспрепятственно наблюдать за Спенсером. Хотч увидел перекинутое через плечо полотенце и начинающие завиваться в колечки волосы, и отвёл глаза. Не хватало, чтобы Спенсер подумал, будто за ним подсматривают. Хотч проигнорировал тот факт, что всё его естество ныло от желания вернуться во времени на пять минут назад и подтвердить догадки Спенсера.

— Есть молчанье великой ненависти, и молчанье великой любви, и молчанье душевного покоя, — Спенсер выскользнул из ванной и замер перед Хотчем. Несмотря на то, что они были одинакового роста, Спенсер сейчас казался меньше в своей безразмерной пижаме. Он поднял на Хотча покрасневшие глаза и приоткрыл рот, чтобы продолжить фразу — привычка всегда заканчивать начатое, — но Хотч выдохнул вместо него:

— И молчанье отравленной горечью дружбы.

Спенсер несколько раз моргнул, комкая в руках кончик полотенца, и опустил голову. Всего несколько минут назад он льнул к Хотчу, полностью открывшись ему, не боясь быть настоящим, но вот перед Хотчем снова стоял отчуждённый и настороженный парень, который не стал бы просить помощи ни у кого.

— Хотя бы в спальне я могу побыть один? — хмуро спросил Спенсер. Желчь, пропитавшая его голос, заставила Хотча вздохнуть.

— Да. Пока я не перенесу туда документы, над которыми собирался работать.

Спенсер раздражённо сжал зубы и прошёл мимо него.

Хотч будто во сне зашёл на кухню. С одной стороны, он помнил, что обещал Спенсеру приватность, но с другой — всё внутри сжималось от мысли, что тот может повторить неудачную попытку суицида. Суицид. Это слово застряло на кончике языка, и Хотч не мог даже мысленно вымолвить его. Это могло произойти с кем угодно, но не со Спенсером Ридом, который легко справлялся с любой самой трудной задачей, применяя всю возможную силу духа и иногда полное безрассудство. Но именно он сейчас лежал на кровати в спальне, кутаясь в тёплое покрывало и, как Хотч догадывался, отчаянно желал получить новую дозу.

Хотч знал: всё, что он делает — неправильно. Он должен был выбросить ампулы в тот же день, когда Спенсер появился на пороге его квартиры, но они до сих пор лежали на полке в ванной. Пойти на поводу у _наркомана_ было последним верным решением, но желание добиться от Спенсера осознания ситуации, заставить его бороться, затмило все другие.

Не раздумывая, он по привычке сделал две чашки кофе и, лишь войдя в спальню, вспомнил, что Спенсеру противопоказан кофеин. Возвращаться на кухню и выливать напиток в раковину было бы глупо, потому Хотч поставил чашку на прикроватную тумбочку, а сам устроился на полу, прислонившись спиной к изножью кровати. Он старался вести себя непринуждённо, будто ничего не и произошло, но от Спенсера исходили такие волны напряжения и страха, которые невозможно было игнорировать.

— Хочешь поговорить? — тихо спросил Хотч, листая протокол допроса.

Спенсер пошевелился.

— О чём?

— О чём угодно. Я здесь не для того, чтобы отчитывать тебя, а чтобы выслушать. — Хотч коротко обернулся через плечо, встретившись взглядом со Спенсером. Если тот и позволил себе заплакать за время его отсутствия, то выдать его могли только покрасневшие глаза. Спенсер поджал губы и немного нахмурился. Хотч отвернулся и стал терпеливо дожидаться его ответа. Они должны были поговорить — пусть не сразу о том, что произошло, но это нельзя было игнорировать.

— Мне стыдно, — наконец, произнёс Спенсер. Он повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, пока Хотч боялся лишний раз вздохнуть. Поняв, что продолжения не последует, Хотч мягко ответил:

— Чувство стыда не всегда продуктивно.

— Я заставил тебя переживать, — более громко отозвался Спенсер. — Я не должен был делать это в твоём доме.

— Где в твоём предложении стоит интонационное ударение? — поинтересовался Хотч. Он пересел на край кровати и пристально посмотрел на Спенсера.

Тот неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Мне не стоило приходить к тебе.

— Но ты это сделал. И теперь это не твоя проблема, а наша, — перебил его Хотч.

Спенсер медленно, будто в трансе повернул к нему голову. По его вискам снова стекал пот, а лицо побледнело. Хотч потянулся вперёд и коснулся ладонью лба, оправдывая себя тем, что просто проверяет температуру. Мысль лечь рядом и обнять Спенсера казалась очень соблазнительной, но Хотч постарался отделаться от неё. Ему хотелось сделать больше, намного больше, чем просто положить руку на лоб, но он пообещал себе, что пока Спенсер будет приходить в себя, он не посмеет даже думать о нём в подобном ключе.

— Снова температура, я знаю, — сказал Спенсер, будто желая успокоить его.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — твёрдо ответил Хотч. — Я могу дать тебе снотворное… — однако Спенсер тут же вскинулся на кровати и даже выставил вперёд ладонь, невербально отгораживаясь от Хотча.

— Нет. Если я смогу, то усну сам. Пока мне этого не хочется.

— А чего тебе хочется? — спросил Хотч.

Спенсер сжал в руках покрывало.

— Честно? Дозы. Последние три с половиной часа я ни о чём другом и думать не могу.

Хотч заранее предугадал этот ответ. Спенсер не стал бы изворачиваться или лгать ради удобной для них обоих правды. И всё же это прозвучало так, что он невольно поморщился.

— Я буду рядом, — тихо заверил его Хотч и вышел из комнаты.

В шесть часов вечера Спенсер снова принял спазмолитик. Хотч молча наблюдал за тем, как он сначала вошёл в кухню, затем бесцельно пошатался по квартире, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и вернулся в гостиную.

— Как ты? — спросил Хотч, не отрываясь от книги. Он не знал, насколько хорошо ему удаётся делать вид, что он занят своим, но Спенсера, судя по всему, нельзя было провести даже в таком состоянии. Спенсер плюхнулся на диван и поджал ноги к груди.

— Немного лучше, — такая немногословность насторожила Хотча.

Если Спенсер снова собирался перейти в режим «у меня всё в порядке», этого нельзя было допустить. Спенсер провёл рукой по щетине на щеках и повернул голову к Хотчу.

— Я могу побриться?

Хотч оторвался от книги и окинул Спенсера изучающим взглядом. Тот был напряжён. Его губы сжались в плотную линию, а руки беспокойно стискивали колени.

— Только под моим присмотром, — ответил Хотч.

Спенсер закатил глаза.

— О, серьёзно? Может мне ещё мочиться при тебе строго по графику?

Хотч отложил книгу в сторону и заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть. Он понимал, что Спенсер попросту провоцирует его, и что сам он в этом не виноват. Однако такие доводы разума ничуть не потушили волну злости, поднимающуюся в груди. Они устали друг от друга за эти двое суток. И если у Спенсера ещё была возможность побыть одному и хоть немного расслабиться, то Хотч всегда оставался начеку и ходил по дому, как сапёр по минному полю.

— В ванной, не считая бритвы, есть минимум восемь вещей, к которым я не подпущу тебя ближайшие пару недель, — ровным голосом ответил он.

Спенсер криво усмехнулся, пустив вдоль позвоночника Хотча неприятный холодок.

— Не проще ли сразу привязать меня к кровати? Ещё и покормить через зонд получится. Я не буду сопротивляться, обещаю, — Спенсер сложил руки вместе и протянул их вперёд, как делали преступники, когда один из агентов зачитывал им их права. Его глаза при этом злобно сверкнули.

— Мне казалось, что ты готов был даже на это, когда пришёл ко мне в пятницу.

— Я пришёл сюда не за тем, чтобы ты меня контролировал, — отрезал Спенсер и поднялся на ноги.

Хотч встал следом.

— А за чем?

— За поддержкой, — Спенсер замер на пороге комнаты и круто развернулся. — За тем, чтобы иметь кого-то рядом. Пусть в соседней комнате и погруженного в свои дела, но рядом.

Хотч в два шага пересёк расстояние между ними и остановился напротив Спенсера.

— В таком случае, я должен тебя разочаровать — я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, пока ты убиваешь себя.

— Но ты ведь сам оставил те ампулы в ванной для того, чтобы я «боролся с искушением»!

— Да, оставил. И дал тебе право выбора — двигаться вперёд или пойти на дно. И если ты решил остаться у меня, то сделал выбор в сторону первого. А это, в свою очередь, значит, что ты должен слушаться моих советов и выполнять то, о чём я тебя прошу.

Спенсер дёрнулся в сторону, будто желая уйти и избежать дальнейшего разговора, но Хотч перегородил ему путь. Между ним и стеной оставалось свободное пространство, и при желании Спенсер мог бы туда протиснуться, но он не стал этого делать. Тяжело привалившись спиной к косяку, Спенсер немного откинул голову назад и впился в Хотча немигающим взглядом.

— Что, если я больше этого не хочу? — его голос был холодным как лёд, и Хотч почувствовал дрожь в руках.

Он был знаком с этим ощущением надвигающейся бури, когда всё тело электризовалось и переставало его слушаться. Это был тревожный звоночек, подсказывающий ему немедленно прекратить давить на Спенсера и оставить его одного хотя бы на полчаса. Но Хотч, впервые за долгое время, послал свою интуицию куда подальше.

— Я не имею права тебя останавливать. Если хочешь — бери шприц и ампулу и иди в ванную. Ты сам знаешь — когда ломаешься всухую, намного проще допустить ошибку. Твоё тело начало отвыкать от наркотика. Если ты примешь сейчас, всё начнется с того момента, когда ты пришел ко мне. И в этот раз боль будет намного сильнее, а ломка затянется ещё на неделю. Решай — несколько часов удовольствия и новые мучения или новая жизнь, — сухо ответил Хотч. — Стоит ли мне снова говорить о том, что это будет крайне эгоистичный поступок, потому что в этом мире есть люди, которые беспокоятся о тебе? — Хотч не знал, почему он надеялся на эту фразу. Ему хотелось воззвать к тому чувству одиночества, которое Спенсер испытывал почти постоянно, но его слова возымели полностью противоположный эффект.

Спенсер отклеился от стены и сделал шаг назад, выходя в коридор. Его губы искривились в издевательской усмешке, а глаза опасно заблестели.

— Беспокоятся? О да! Особенно Прентисс, которая суёт нос не в свои дела, уходит ни с чем, но делает пометку в голове, что сделала всё возможное, и дальше живёт спокойно. Или может, ты имел в виду Моргана? О, он очень беспокоится. О том, чтобы мы не делили номер вместе, потому что мои кошмары ему уже в печёнках сидят, даже наушники не спасают, представляешь? Гарсия живёт в своём выдуманном мире котят и розовых пони, ей полезно не знать, что существуют такие, как я. Росси, если бы он даже хотел помочь тому, кого знает по большей части лишь в лицо, я бы сам не подпустил к себе. Джей-Джей? Определённо нет. Просто вспомни, по чьей вине я попал в тот чёртов амбар. Единственный, кто действительно обо мне подумал, — это Гидеон. Он хотя бы написал прощальную записку, чтобы я не искал его, и я ему за это благодарен, потому как вести машину, когда твои ноги и руки выкручивает — не самая лучшая идея. За эти пять месяцев никто не позвонил мне, никто искренне не спросил, в порядке ли я. Никто не пришёл. Так что прекрати говорить, что им не всё равно, — тихим голосом закончил Спенсер.

Хотч попытался протянуть руку и взять его за плечо, но Спенсер отшатнулся назад, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Хотч вздохнул и помассировал пальцами переносицу. Он не был готов к тому, каким чудовищным образом Спенсер вывернет всю ситуацию. Должность начальника давала ему возможность наблюдать за своими людьми со стороны — не сверху, как полагали многие, а именно со стороны, — потому он с уверенностью мог сказать, что команда стала другой после Джорджии. Ему хотелось сказать Спенсеру, что Джей-Джей не один час провела в его кабинете, спрашивая, как ей справиться со всепоглощающим чувством вины. Что Дерек под любым предлогом забирал со стола Спенсера лишние отчёты, лишь бы тот не засиживался допоздна. Что Эмили с Гарсией наперебой просили Хотча вписать команду в ежегодную групповую терапию для агентов, и всё это ради Спенсера. Что даже Росси, который знал крайне мало о происшествии с Хенкелем, как-то раз с грустью сказал Хотчу, что Спенсер, вероятно, не выберется сам. Но Хотч понимал, что Спенсер останется глух к его словам. Команда могла бы сделать для него больше, но он сам им этого не позволял.

— Думай как хочешь, — наконец вздохнул Хотч. — Возможно, однажды ты поймёшь, что люди, с которыми ты работаешь, всегда готовы тебе помочь, нужно только протянуть руку. Но если тебе так уж не хочется верить в них, что насчёт меня? Скажешь, что мне тоже всё равно?

Спенсер поджал губы и покачал головой, но огоньки злости всё ещё плясали в его глазах.

— Просто разыгрывать из себя героя, когда я пришёл на порог твоего дома и вынудил тебя помогать мне. Твоя совесть и нежелание портить статистику отдела заставляют тебя действовать. — Хотч ощутил болезненный укол в груди, но совладал с собой и лишь предупреждающе сощурился. — Всё равно? О не-е-ет, тебе не всё равно. Для тебя это очень важно. Особенно сейчас. Каково это — решать с помощью меня проблемы в своей голове? То, как ты отчаянно жаждешь контроля, говорит о том, что ты полностью его потерял, и теперь тебе страшно. Ты привык всё время держать ситуацию в своих руках, но, вот незадача, что-то не получается! Ранение Элл, уход Гидеона, развод с Хейли — ты пытаешься вернуть себе хоть крупицу былого контроля, держа меня на привязи, как собачку. Посмотри на себя. Постоянно что-то доказывать, ходить, засунув руки в карманы, прожигать людей уверенным взглядом, и всё только ради того, чтобы другие не заподозрили, что ты ни черта не справляешься. Но то, что ты не можешь оставить последнее слово в споре с женой за собой, устроить брата на нормальную работу или заставить себя вернутся в отчий дом, в котором ходил на коротком поводке, не даёт тебе права контролировать _меня_ , — выплюнул Спенсер и собрался было уйти, но Хотч молниеносно бросился вперёд и схватил его за запястья.

— Не смей, — прорычал он ему в лицо.

Крылья носа Спенсера побледнели, а на лбу выступила жила, но Хотч словно этого не замечал. Он с силой впился пальцами в руки Спенсера и встряхнул его, оттесняя к стене.

— Хотч, — изумлённо прошептал Спенсер, теряя всё своё напускное равнодушие. Он выглядел определённо напуганным, но Хотчу было всё равно. Кровь яростно стучала в висках, заставляя его всматриваться в лицо Спенсера хищным взглядом и крепко удерживать за руки.

— Не смей говорить о том, чего не знаешь. Не смей указывать мне, что делать, когда сам просыпаешься в луже собственной рвоты. Не смей тыкать меня носом в мои ошибки, хотя бы потому, что ты до сих пор не вылетел из Бюро только благодаря мне!

— Хотч, отпусти, — жалобно произнёс Спенсер, и его дрожащий от страха голос отозвался в охваченном гневом разуме Хотча вспышкой мстительного удовольствия.

— То, что я пытаюсь держать всё под контролем, не раз спасало людям жизни, и твою — в том числе. Я не собираюсь меняться только из-за того, что какой-то мальчишка к своим двадцати пяти так и не научился брать ответственность за свои поступки. Ты говоришь о проблемах в моей голове, но что насчёт твоей, Рид? — прошипел Хотч и сильнее смял тонкую кожу запястий своими пальцами.

— Отпусти меня, мне больно, Аарон! — всхлипнул Спенсер.

По его щекам заструились слёзы, и Хотч замер. Только сейчас он понял, что прижал Спенсера к стене. Тот смотрел на него со смесью страха и недоверия, и этот взгляд заставил Хотча отпустить его. В ушах эхом зазвучали собственные крики «Пожалуйста, папа, не надо!». Хотч отпрянул назад и крепко зажмурился. Он обещал себе никогда не стать таким — тем, кто делает больно слабому, тем, кто получает удовольствие от чьих-то страданий, — и не сдержал своё слово. Хотч провёл рукой по лицу и с трудом сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он слышал, что Спенсер тоже тяжело дышит и всё так же продолжает прижиматься спиной к стене, будто боясь сбежать. Хотч открыл глаза и сделал ещё несколько шагов назад, показывая Спенсеру, что тот больше не зажат.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

Спенсер посмотрел на него как на предателя и мигом скрылся в спальне, напоследок с силой хлопнув дверью. Последовавший за этим щелчок замка помог Хотчу отмереть. Он остался в коридоре один на один с разрывающей барабанные перепонки тишиной, и этот звук, в который раз за сутки, показался ему самым страшным звуком на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Стихотворение Эдгара Ли Мастерса «Молчанье», здесь и дальше перевод Михаила Зенкевича


	4. Глава 4

Третья порция кофе отправилась в саднящее от криков горло. Хотч залпом выпил горячий напиток и поставил чашку в раковину. Её грязные сёстры отозвались жалобным звоном. Хотч опустился на стул и стеклянным взглядом уставился на свои руки. Кончики пальцев всё ещё жгло напоминанием о коже Спенсера, на которой, скорее всего, уже проступили пятна синяков. Хотч закрыл глаза и спрятал лицо в ладони. Последние пару часов его маршрут пролегал от кухни к двери спальни, где он подолгу стоял, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху. Наверное, Спенсеру удалось уснуть, но Хотч не был уверен в этом. Он заблаговременно оставил на прикроватной тумбочке блистер со снотворным, но Спенсер вряд ли воспользовался ими. Очередное проявление ненавязчивого контроля.

Хотч не мог вспомнить, с чего началась ссора. Он прокручивал в голове их разговор, пока наизусть не выучил каждую реплику, и теперь тихо повторял их, как пластинка с застрявшей на ребристой поверхности иглой. Ему с трудом верилось в то, что произошло. Потрясённое лицо Спенсера стояло у него перед глазами, делая и без того удушающее чувство вины просто невыносимым.

Хотч не должен был давать волю эмоциям. Хвалёная выдержка подвела его в тот момент, когда Спенсер как никогда нуждался не в криках, а в поддержке. Хотч упрекал его, что тот знал, на что шёл, но был ли он сам лучше? Спенсер действительно пришёл к нему за помощью, а не за выслушиванием морали. И что Хотч ему дал? Зыбкую свободу выбора? Постоянное наблюдение, которое любого человека свело бы с ума? Собственные проблемы, решением которых должна была стать помощь Спенсеру? Хотч понимал, что всё услышанное задело его, потому как являлось правдой. С самого детства он считал контроль лучшим умением взрослых. Не ту овечью смиренность, которую проявляла его мать к отцу, а именно контроль — железный и непоколебимый. Он защищал его долгие годы, он сделал Хотча тем, кем он сейчас был. Но с чем он в итоге остался? С давно нелюбимой женщиной, которая собиралась навсегда лишить его возможности видеться с ребёнком? С ненавидящим его другом, которого он уже не воспринимал как просто друга? С работой, которая высасывала все силы?

Хотч не знал, когда его оружие обернулось против него. Когда толстый щит, именуемый выдержкой, дал брешь. Вспомнив все события предшествующего года, Хотч понял, что потерял контроль намного раньше, чем думал. Не тогда, когда ушёл Гидеон. Не тогда, когда Спенсера взяли в плен. И даже не тогда, когда он узнал о ранении Элл. А тогда, когда работа сделала его в первую очередь агентом, и лишь потом — человеком.

Невнятный шум вывел его из тяжёлых мыслей. Хотч весь обратился в слух, и в тот момент, когда он уже решил, что ему показалось, из спальни донеслось отчаянное «Аарон!». Со стуком перевернув стул, Хотч выскочил из кухни.

Спенсер лежал на кровати в немыслимой позе и задыхался. Простынь запуталась вокруг талии и длинных ног, поймав его в ловушку. Спенсер мотал головой из стороны в сторону и расцарапывал себе грудь, будто пытался сбросить чьи-то руки, душащие его. Не медля ни секунды, Хотч перекинул ногу через худое тело, вцепился в плечи Спенсера и с силой встряхнул его. Тот ожидаемо начал изворачиваться, всё так же стоная хрипя и не открывая глаз. В какой-то момент он выбросил одну руку вперёд и с неожиданной силой заехал Хотчу под рёбра. Одной рукой перехватив запястья Спенсера и пригвоздив их весом своего тела к кровати, Хотч наотмашь ударил его по щеке. Спенсер распахнул глаза и вжался головой в подушку, не осознавая, где находится. Он был напряжённым, как сжатая пружина, и мог в любой момент сбросить Хотча с себя.

— Тише, тише… — пробормотал Хотч, глядя в искажённое ужасом лицо. — Всё хорошо. Ты дома, Спенсер.

Он не знал, почему _эти слова_ первыми пришли ему в голову, но они успокоили Спенсера. Тот разом расслабился, но всё ещё продолжал дрожать. Хотч медленно выпустил его руки и пересел на другую половину кровати. Спенсер тут же принялся растирать шею и грудь, ловя воздух ртом. Он смотрел в потолок пустым взглядом и был бледен настолько, что почти сливался цветом лица с подушкой. Его футболка сползла с плеча, являя Хотчу следы длинных вспухших царапин. Спенсер зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох.

Хотч молча наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что являют собой ночные кошмары, но, кажется, ещё ни разу в жизни не видел ничего подобного.

Наконец, Спенсер неуклюже стащил с себя простынь, закрутившуюся в узлы, и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Он избегал взгляда Хотча и немых вопросов, повисших в воздухе. Хотч встал следом за ним, на всякий случай, решив проводить его, но Спенсер быстро вышел из комнаты, оставив Хотча наедине с разворошенной постелью. Хотч услышал, как щёлкнул замок, и с трудом заставил себя пойти на кухню вместо того, чтобы к чертям выломать дверь ванной.

Поставив чайник нагреваться, Хотч опустился на стул и потёр лицо руками. Сонливость, окутывавшая его несколькими минутами ранее, испарилась, и теперь его снова неприятно колотило вот уже второй раз за день. Кофейник, находящийся посреди стола, выглядел раздражающе, но Хотч едва ли мог найти в себе силы, чтобы встать и передвинуть его куда-то. Он сидел и слушал бурление закипающей в чайнике воды, страшась того момента, когда Спенсер выйдет из ванной, и они вынуждены будут поговорить.

Корешки в чашках почти опустились на дно, когда Спенсер появился на пороге кухни. Он выглядел ничуть не лучше, правда, из его глаз исчезло то безумное выражение, которое было при пробуждении. Спенсер прислонился плечом к косяку и поднял взгляд на Хотча.

— Прости за всё, что я тебе наговорил, — тихо произнёс он. Его голос был пропитан усталостью и сожалением, и Хотч ощутил, как из него будто выпустили весь воздух. Он прочистил горло и ответил:

— И ты меня. Я не должен был на тебя срываться, — он положил руку на спинку стула и приглашающе отодвинул его в сторону.

Спенсер мог занять место напротив, если бы захотел, но он послушно сел рядом с Хотчем и схватился за исходящую паром чашку. Хотч заметил, что Спенсер немного покачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Ненавижу валерьянку, — пожаловался тот, словно это был будничный разговор где-то в офисе. — Брунфельс в «Травнике» XVI века говорил, что «валериана вносит благодушие, согласие и спокойствие, когда двое людей выпьют её из одного сосуда».

— Это растение было известно ещё докторам в Древней Греции. Им лечили душевные расстройства, — кивнул Хотч, ощутив вспыхнувший в груди огонёк, когда Спенсер изумлённо посмотрел на него.

Губы Спенсера слабо дрогнули. Он попытался улыбнуться, но этого не произошло. Хотч молча наблюдал за тем, как Спенсер чертит узоры на грубой поверхности стола, выводя круги по часовой стрелке. Казалось, что он видит намного больше, чем Хотч, рисуя невидимыми чернилами мандалы на дубовом полотне. Это странным образом действовало успокаивающе на них обоих.

— Я стонал? — наконец произнёс Спенсер, обняв чашку ладонями. Хотч медленно кивнул.

— Ты звал меня по имени.

Спенсер прикусил губу и склонил голову. Волосы упали ему на лицо, скрыв его от пристального взгляда Хотча. Их разговор не должен был превращаться в допрос, но им необходимо было поговорить о произошедшем. Хотч упёрся локтями в стол и вытянул одну руку так, чтобы Спенсер в любой момент мог коснуться её. Костяшки его пальцев коснулись чашки.

— Что тебе приснилось?

Спенсер глубоко вздохнул и покрепче обхватил чашку руками, и этот жест вселил в Хотча уверенность. Спенсер обязательно заговорит. Он готов был ждать этого сколько угодно.

Тишину в кухне нарушал мерный стук секундной стрелки. Спенсер продолжал смотреть перед собой мутным взглядом. Его щёки были сухими, но ресницы слиплись от застывших в глазах слёз. Хотчу хотелось придвинуть стул ближе и обнять его, прижать к себе и постараться сказать что-то, от чего может стать легче, но нужные слова всё не приходили.

Неожиданно Спенсер поднял один палец и несмело дотронулся им руки Хотча. Это лёгкое прикосновение пустило разряд тока вдоль вен, и Хотч с трудом заставил себя не вздрогнуть. Он осторожно повернул ладонь и раскрыл её, продолжая смотреть, как Спенсер завороженным взглядом исследует его руку. Наконец он оторвался от чашки и накрыл ладонь Хотча своей. Она была тёплой от нагревшейся керамики и немного влажной, что с головой выдавало волнение Спенсера. Это был огромный шаг вперёд, который застиг их обоих врасплох.

— Мне снилось, что я лежу в закрытом гробу, а на крышку падает земля, — тихо произнёс Спенсер. Его голос был спокойным и ровным, и Хотч понял, что в своей голове Спенсер рассказывает о сне так, будто это произошло с кем-то другим. — Я помню этот звук с детства. Однажды мне пришлось побывать на похоронах соседа с нашей улицы. Жуткий звук. Наверное, я положил себе подушку на грудь или как-то по-другому перекрыл дыхательные пути, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на Хотча, пытаясь понять, какую реакцию вызвали его слова. Хотч крепче сжал узкую ладонь.

— Тебе уже снилось это раньше? — осторожно спросил он. Спенсер мотнул головой и приоткрыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Внешне казалось, что он разрывается между желанием сказать правду или соврать, и Хотчу оставалось только надеяться, что тот выберет первое.

— Нет. Но мне снился он, — громко сглотнув, Спенсер пояснил и так очевидное: — Хенкель.

Его пальцы на миг сжались и расслабились в руке Хотча. Пазл, который вторые сутки не давал Хотчу покоя, сошёлся с кристальной ясностью.

— Поэтому ты не хотел пить снотворное? Потому что он приходит к тебе во снах? — тихо спросил Хотч.

Спенсер сжал зубы и коротко кивнул. Он зажмурился, и слёзы потекли у него из-под век. Хотч наклонился вперёд и стёр их тыльной стороной ладони. Возможно, ему показалось, но Спенсер потянулся за его рукой, словно желал продлить это прикосновение.

— Это была последняя капля. Я понял, что не справлюсь один, когда после очередного «прихода» увидел его в своей спальне, — прошептал Спенсер. Он посмотрел на Хотча, устало и так уязвимо, что у того на секунду перехватило дыхание. — Я знал, что это будет сложно. Я знал, что сеансы у психотерапевта ничем не помогут. Я знал, что смогу выбросить Джорджию из своей головы только тогда, когда откажусь от наркотиков. Но я оказался слабее, чем думал.

— Чушь, — твёрдо произнёс Хотч, и Спенсер удивлённо распахнул глаза. — Если бы ты действительно был слабым, ты бы сейчас не сидел у меня на кухне и не рассказывал о том, что тебя тревожит.

— Разве сильные люди — это люди слова, а не действия?

— Зачастую — да. Но в твоём случае действия иногда несут ещё больше проблем, — усмехнулся Хотч, и его улыбка стала только шире, когда Спенсер слабо отзеркалил её. Он всё так же продолжал сжимать руку Хотча и смотрел на него не то испуганно, не то решительно.

— Копая себе могилу, я думал не о матери и не о команде, а о тебе. Я отмер в тот момент, когда услышал твой голос — не у себя в голове, а наяву, — признался он тихо, и Хотч ощутил лёгкое головокружение.

Спенсер сказал это так просто, словно не было этих пяти месяцев молчания и догадок, не было утаивания и лжи, не было их сегодняшней ссоры. Так, словно в ту ночь, когда команда довела Спенсера до номера и напоследок поинтересовалась, не нужно ли ему поговорить, из всех людей он снова выбрал Хотча.

— Я могу задать тебе вопрос? — осторожно спросил Спенсер.

Хотч кивнул, ощущая смутную тревогу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что нужно делать? Я имею в виду, с моей ломкой? У тебя достаточно глубокие познания во многих областях, но эта — слишком специфична. К тому же, ты всё делаешь так, будто у тебя уже был подобный опыт.

Хотч молча отвёл взгляд. Он мог ответить, что однажды его тоже накачали наркотиком, и закрыть эту тему. Но ведь Спенсер только что рассказал ему о самом сокровенном, самом страшном, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Хотч просто не мог соврать.

Искренность в ответ на искренность.

— Ты помнишь моего брата Шона? — спросил Хотч риторически. На лице Спенсера отразились изумление и понимание. — Когда я начал работать в Сиэтле, мы долгое время не виделись. В то время я в основном оставался в офисе и редко летал на места преступлений. Из-за жёсткого графика у меня не было возможности вырваться домой. Когда же я, наконец, взял себе и отпуск и приехал к нему… Было уже поздно. Шон погряз в своей зависимости и связях с теми, кто тянул его на дно. Сейчас я понимаю, что триггером для него стала смерть отца. Мы никогда особо не говорили об этом, и мне казалось, что это событие даже обрадовало его, но я ошибался. Мы поссорились. Несколько суток у меня ушло на то, чтобы уговорить его вернуться к нормальной жизни. Он и слушать ничего не хотел про добровольное лечение в клинике, потому единственное, что оставалось — это наблюдение за ним на дому. Я проделывал с ним примерно то же, что и с тобой, а затем заставил его переехать в маленький городок, сменить номер телефона и вырваться из привычного круга общения. У него бывали срывы, и в такие моменты мне казалось, что ничего не получится. Но он смог бросить.

Хотч сделал глоток терпкого напитка и закрыл глаза. Между ними повисла тишина. Всё то, что копилось в его душе многими годами, что отравляло, давило своим грузом и не давало спокойно спать, растворилось в воздухе, но Хотч не чувствовал, что ему стало хоть капельку легче. Чувство вины, которое он успешно прикрывал помощью Спенсеру, снова навалилось на него.

— Иногда мне кажется, что останься я рядом с ним — и всё было бы иначе, — произнёс Хотч, но это прозвучало больше как вопрос.

Спенсер покачал головой.

— Ты не фаталист, собственно, как и я. Человек сам влияет на всё, что с ним происходит, и сам делает выбор.

— В формировании нашего выбора, так или иначе, всегда участвует множество факторов, внешних и внутренних. Я был зол на Шона, потому что не мог отмотать время назад и воспрепятствовать тому, что случилось, — с горечью ответил Хотч и ощутил, как Спенсер сильнее сжимает его ладонь.

— Ты поступил так, как должен был поступить старший брат. Ты был с ним рядом, когда он в этом нуждался. Но ты не мог оставаться с ним всю жизнь. Тебе нужно было двигаться дальше. Иногда я думал, что мне стоило остаться в Лас-Вегасе, поближе к матери, и просто найти работу, которая бы более-менее обеспечивала наши нужды. Но никому бы от этого не стало легче. Периодически меня бы тяготило осознание, что мои способности пропадают, а она бы винила себя в том, что из-за неё я не могу осуществить свою мечту. Тем более, моя зарплата в ФБР полностью покрывает её лечение. Чтобы помочь другому, мы должны сначала помочь себе, — Спенсер неуверенно улыбнулся краешком губ, и Хотч кивнул, соглашаясь.

Эта мысль не стала великим озарением, которое принято рисовать вспыхнувшей над головой лампочкой, но она сделала камень, лежащий на сердце, чуточку легче. Спенсер допил остатки отвара валерьяны, высыпал корешки в мусор и поставил чашку в раковину. Хотч поднялся следом за ним. Они замерли на пороге кухни, улавливая некую недосказанность.

— Я тебя разбудил, да? — виновато спросил Спенсер. Хотч отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я ещё не ложился.

— Иди спать, а я поищу что-нибудь по телевизору. — Спенсер первым двинулся вглубь квартиры, но Хотч остался стоять в дверном проёме.

— У меня есть идея получше, — вполголоса произнёс он. Спенсер замер посреди коридора, не дойдя до гостиной несколько шагов.

— Какая?

Хотч молча обогнул его и прошёл в спальню. Послышавшиеся сзади шаги босых ног заставили его довольно усмехнуться. Хотч встряхнул сбившуюся в комки простынь, поменял наволочки и заново перестелил постель. Он взбил обе подушки и отошёл в сторону, предлагая Спенсеру лечь. Возможно, тому не хотелось спать, но валерьяна точно оказала своё действие — это было видно по тому, как закрывались его глаза. Словно просчитав в голове все возможные варианты развития событий, Спенсер удовлетворённо вздохнул и устроился на кровати. Он вытянулся в полный рост и повернулся на бок, укутавшись в тонкое покрывало. Хотч остался стоять, не совсем уверенный, стоит ли ему ложиться рядом. Однако Спенсер, будто почувствовав его колебание, оглянулся через плечо и приподнял брови в немом вопросе. Хотчу ничего не оставалось, кроме как откинуть в сторону край покрывала и забраться под него.

Некоторое время он устраивался поудобнее, а затем повернулся лицом к затылку Спенсера. Между ними оставалось каких-то полметра, но он не позволил себе пересекать эту черту. Если Спенсеру будет неудобно, то у него оставалась ещё добрая часть кровати, чтобы отстраниться от Хотча. Одновременно с тем, он был достаточно близко, чтобы Спенсер мог почувствовать его присутствие.

— Мне не нравятся эти эмоциональные качели. Я злюсь на тебя без причины и несу всякую чушь. Я не привык быть таким, — произнёс Спенсер извиняющимся тоном. Его руки снова пришли в движение и теперь комкали уголок подушки. Хотч не раз замечал, что это помогает Спенсеру думать или справляться с нервозностью, и не знал, чем именно сейчас вызван этот ритуал.

— Я знаю, что ты не такой, — ответил Хотч. — И что скоро ты придёшь в норму.

Спенсер тихо хмыкнул, но это не прозвучало недоверчиво.

— Я боялся, что если кто-то узнает про мою проблему, то… Я и так странный, — признался он.

— Каким бы ты ни был и каким бы ты себя не считал, ты заслуживаешь поддержки. И, несмотря на всё, что сегодня произошло, я благодарен тебе за твоё доверие. Наверное, это самое важное, что у меня сейчас есть.

Не совсем ведая, что творит, Хотч осторожно придвинулся ближе и обнял Спенсера рукой поперёк живота. На секунду тот напрягся, а затем шумно выдохнул и замер. Он никак не прокомментировал ни действие Хотча, ни его слова, но почему-то Хотчу казалось, что напряжение между ними рассеялось. Прикрыв глаза, Хотч попытался пожелать спокойной ночи, но не смог. Запах Спенсера, мягкость его линялой пижамы, волосы, щекочущие кончик носа Хотча — всё это принимало опасный оборот, а он и так сегодня позволил себе слишком многое. Но Хотч был человеком, а люди, как известно, всегда хотят большего, даже если имеют всё. Потому он осторожно приподнял руку и накрыл ею запястье Спенсера, безмолвно прося прощение за то, что он с ним сделал.

Спенсер издал удивлённый вздох, и Хотч почувствовал, как содрогается его грудная клетка от глухих ударов сердца. Немного пошевелившись, Спенсер лёг так, что грудь Хотча оказалась прижата к его спине. Он слегка откинул голову, и Хотч заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, потому что открывшаяся его взгляду шея выглядела более чем соблазнительно. Казалось, Спенсер прекрасно знал, насколько искушающим было это движение, и всё же он остался лежать так, ожидая ответной реакции. Хотч набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и подул на каштановый завиток, обнажая кожу за ухом. Он медлил всего миг — а затем с довольным вздохом уткнулся туда носом. Спенсер еле слышно хихикнул, накрыл его руку, покоящуюся на запястье, своей рукой, и — Хотч почему-то был в этом уверен — впервые за много дней _расслабился_.

***

Хотч снова проснулся один. У него ушло время, чтобы осознать, что другая половина кровати пуста. Не до конца запустившийся мозг не подавал сигналов тревоги, и всё же, услышав, как на кухне что-то упало, Хотч мигом открыл глаза. Воспоминания о вчерашнем утре заставили его подняться на ноги и стремительно проследовать в сторону источника шума.

— Спенсер? — позвал он, обогнув угол.

— Я здесь, — последовал приглушённый ответ.

Хотч глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять лёгкую панику, и вошёл на кухню. Спенсер стоял возле окна, баюкая в руках чашку с геометрическим рисунком, которая уже безоговорочно закрепилась за ним. Он медленно повернул голову и окинул Хотча сонным взглядом. Его брови почти сошлись в прямую линию, когда он понял, что напугал Хотча своим отсутствием. Спенсер виновато потупил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону плиты.

— Я хотел отвлечься. Не думаю, что это съедобно.

Хотч скользнул взглядом по кастрюле с торчащим из неё половником и вымытой посуде, расставленной в отсеках сушилки. Он подошёл поближе, открыл крышку и вдохнул запах томатов и базилика.

— Выглядит и пахнет вполне аппетитно, — заверил он с намёком на улыбку. Спенсер неловко улыбнулся в ответ и хотел было выйти, но Хотч продолжил: — Тебе бы тоже не мешало поесть.

— Я не голоден, — тут же отозвался Спенсер и покинул кухню.

Хотч привалился бедром к столешнице и снова взглянул на авторский гаспачо. В каком бы мире Спенсер ни существовал, интуитивно он всё равно следовал законам и обычаям этого. Они всё ещё чувствовали себя виноватыми друг перед другом, и приготовленный на завтрак суп был самым лучшим невербальным извинением, на которое Спенсер был способен. Коротко улыбнувшись висящему на крючке фартуку (Спенсер в фартуке, он должен это увидеть), Хотч поставил кофеварку на плиту и открыл холодильник. Пустой кофе уже не лез в горло, потому он решил наполовину разбавить его молоком. Глаза Хотча остановились на прикупленных ранее баночках желе. К сожалению, их было столько же, сколько и в субботу, но он решил попытать счастья ещё раз.

— У твоего желе скоро выйдет срок годности, — крикнул Хотч, повернув голову в сторону коридора.

Язвительный ответ последовал незамедлительно:

— Желе может храниться около года, если соблюдены все условия его приготовления и хранения.

Хотч усмехнулся и закрыл дверцу холодильника. Спенсер продолжал что-то рассказывать про то, как впервые создали этот десерт, и Хотч ощутил разливающееся в груди тепло. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно соскучился по Спенсеру, говорящему без умолку. Обычно в те моменты, когда рот Спенсера открывался, команда старалась подсунуть ему какую-нибудь пищу, которую тот увлечённо начинал крутить в руках и в итоге съедал, не совсем понимая, откуда она взялась. Хотч подумал, что, возможно, сейчас эта тактика тоже сработает, и положил на поднос несколько лишних крекеров.

Они проговорили всё утро. Спенсер всё ещё периодически содрогался от спазмов в мышцах и выходил в уборную, чтобы смочить лицо и шею, но ему действительно становилось лучше. В его глазах снова что-то зажглось, и Хотч только и мог, что смотреть в них, когда Спенсер, возбуждённо жестикулируя, рассказывал ему о средневековых морских походах.

Его уловка с едой сработала, и руки Спенсера автоматически стащили с подноса пять крекеров, причём осознание того, что он ест, пришло к Спенсеру только на четвёртом. Его поза не была такой напряжённой, как в прошлые дни, движения стали более свободными. Спенсер понемногу оживал, и видеть его таким было до чёртиков приятно.

После завтрака Хотч откопал в недрах своего кабинета набор шахмат, и Спенсер после недолгого колебания согласился сыграть с ним, правда, с условием, что Хотч не будет ему поддаваться. Они перебрасывались короткими фразами, подозрительно щурились друг на друга, когда с доски сходила очередная фигура, и продолжали играть.

К концу дня энергия Спенсера начала спадать. Он снова стал немного раздражительным и выпустил колючки, но Хотч уже не реагировал на это, а просто молча занимался своими делами, час от часу интересуясь у Спенсера его состоянием. Когда ближе к восьми часам вечера Спенсер выполз в гостиную и устроился на диване, он выглядел более чем умиротворённым. Едва они сошлись в выборе вечерней передачи, раздался звонок в дверь.

Спенсер дёрнулся и встревожено посмотрел на Хотча:

— Кому ты понадобился в такое время?

Хотч не ответил. Вероятность того, что кто-то из команды забыл его номер телефона и вместо этого приехал сюда, была нулевой. Он поднялся с дивана и направился к двери, отметив, что Спенсер так и остался сидеть. Свет в коридоре снова потух, потому различить через глазок, кто стоит за дверью, было невозможно. Хотч отпер все замки и распахнул дверь.

На пороге стояла Хейли.

— Аарон, — сдержанно произнесла она. — Я могу войти?

Хотч отошёл в сторону, пропуская её в квартиру. Хейли быстро стянула с плеч курточку, не позволяя Хотчу за собой поухаживать. Она небрежно набросила её на крючок и повернулась к Хотчу.

— Проходи в гостиную или, если хочешь, можем поговорить на кухне, — сухо бросил Хотч.

Хейли приподняла тонкие брови.

— Может, я приехала просто узнать, как ты?

Хотч отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты бы сначала позвонила. Не думаю, что ты стала бы стоять в пробках только потому, что хотела меня увидеть, — произнёс он мягко, и его всезнающий тон смыл с Хейли всё притворство. Она смерила его разочарованным взглядом и направилась в гостиную.

Спенсер стоял за диваном, нервно перебирая пальцами кисточки пледа. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Хотча и, не увидев никакого предупреждающего знака, повернул голову к замершей на пороге Хейли.

— Доктор Рид, — произнесла она немного удивлённым тоном.

— Миссис Хотчнер, — ответил Спенсер, чуть наклонив голову.

Хейли вздохнула и устроилась в одном из кресел.

— Всё ещё, — скривилась она, и Хотч заметил, как Спенсер вздрогнул. Он как-то неловко кивнул и поспешил покинуть комнату.

Когда замок в спальне щёлкнул, Хейли ощутимо расслабилась.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Хотч. Ему не слишком хотелось затягивать с вежливыми формальностями. Слушанье дела было назначено на следующую пятницу, и то, что Хейли появилась здесь так поздно, не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Нет, спасибо. На самом деле, я ненадолго, — Хейли расправила невидимее складки на юбке и посмотрела на Хотча. По ее взгляду читалось, что она хотела начать разговор с чего-то отстраненного, вроде интереса к его самочувствию или тому подобное, но Хотч, словно предупреждая, вздернул подбородок. Осторожно облизав губы, чтобы не стереть помаду, она тихо произнесла: — Мы с Джеком хотим переехать.

— Он сам тебе об этом сказал? — Хотч услышал свой голос будто со стороны.

Хейли поморщилась и приоткрыла рот, но шум в спальне заставил её боязливо оглянуться через плечо. Хотч опустился в соседнее кресло и упёрся локтями в колени, наклонившись ближе к ней.

— Он спит в твоей спальне? — спросила она.

— Временно, — ответил Хотч.

Судя по реакции Хейли, она успела сложить два плюс два и сделать в корне неправильные выводы.

— Быстро же ты нашёл мне замену, — выдохнула она потрясённо. И если до этого момента у Хотча ещё было желание прояснять ситуацию, то одного воспоминания о таинственных вечерних звонках и встречах Хейли с «подругами» хватило, чтобы он холодно бросил:

— Я хотя бы имею честность в этом признаться.

Атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Хейли сложила руки на груди и закинула ногу на ногу, смотря куда угодно, но не Хотчу в глаза. Весь её вид выражал теперь неприступность, впрочем, Хотчу было всё равно. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что Хейли снова когда-нибудь будет искренней с ним. Факт её многократных измен уже не причинял столько боли, как в тот день, когда он впервые услышал в трубке неизвестный мужской голос.

— Переезд, — напомнил Хотч. — Ты хочешь наказать меня? Таким изощрённым способом?

— Перестань думать, что весь мир вращается вокруг тебя, Аарон, — отрезала Хейли и, поднявшись на ноги, принялась мерить комнату шагами. — Я уже решила. Так будет лучше для всех.

— Ты решила без меня, но я тоже имею право голоса, хотя бы на том простом основании, что я всё ещё отец Джека.

— Поразительно, что ты вспомнил об этом впервые за два с половиной года, — Хейли возвела руки к потолку и невесело усмехнулась.

Она повернулась к Хотчу лицом, всё так же продолжая криво улыбаться, но что-то в выражении его глаз заставило её замолкнуть. Хейли медленно опустила руки и враз вся поникла. Нервным движением заправив прядь волос за ухо, она произнесла:

— Я устала. Возможно, я что-то делаю не так. Возможно, ты. Я больше не хочу быть ни правой, ни виноватой. Не хочу мучить ни тебя, ни себя. Пожалуйста, дай мне уехать.

Хотч поднялся на ноги и двумя шагами перерезал расстояние между ними. Он наклонил голову вперёд, внимательно глядя Хейли в лицо, и взял её за локоть. Хейли дёрнулась и удивлённо вскинула глаза, и Хотч всего на секунду увидел в них страх.

— От кого ты пытаешься сбежать? — тихим голосом спросил он и понял, что попал в точку. Всё напускное равнодушие Хейли в один момент рассыпалось, и перед ним снова стояла та женщина, которую он когда-то любил. Хотч положил вторую руку ей на предплечье и осторожно сжал, привлекая к себе внимание. Пару минут они стояли в тишине, прежде чем Хейли глубоко вздохнула и оторвала взгляд от пола.

— Мужчины все такие лжецы? — дрожащим голосом произнесла она.

Хотч покачал головой.

— По статистике, мужчины и женщины лгут одинаково часто, просто у их лжи разная цель.

В другой, менее сложной и куда более понятной, ситуации Хотч бы наверняка усмехнулся своим словам — с каких пор он перенял обороты речи Спенсера? Хейли непонимающе моргнула несколько раз и вдруг, шатнувшись вперёд, крепко прижалась к нему. Это было не объятие, скорее, падение, прыжок в спокойную неглубокую воду. В этом движении было столько усталости, что Хотч невольно сомкнул руки вокруг талии Хейли, прижимая её немного ближе.

— Значит, это я просто привыкла к твоей честности, — еле слышно пробормотала она. — Это то, за что я всегда буду тебе благодарна. Ты никогда не лгал мне. И даже не давал повода думать о тебе плохо. Впрочем, я прекрасно справлялась с тем, чтобы придумывать их сама, правда? — Хейли вскинула голову и грустно улыбнулась.

Аккуратно выпутавшись из объятий Хотча она суетливо начала озираться по сторонам, ища глазами сумочку. Хотч на сто процентов был уверен, что она помнила, где её оставила, просто не хотела лишний раз смотреть на него.

— В коридоре, — Хотч махнул рукой в сторону вешалки, и Хейли ощутимо дёрнулась. Однако в следующую секунду она как ни в чём не бывало расправила плечи и вышла из гостиной. Хотч последовал за ней.

— Всё в порядке?

Хейли закинула сумочку на плечо, поправила шарфик на шее и кивнула:

— Мне просто нужно поспать, — она немного помялась и продолжила: — Джек заболел. Я всю ночь сидела с ним, а с утра отвезла к Джессике.

Сердце Хотча болезненно сжалось. Он не видел сына больше трёх недель, и одно упоминание о нём выбило почву из-под ног.

— Я мог бы приехать.

— Не нужно, Аарон, — тут же отозвалась Хейли, давая ему понять, что он не самый желанный гость. — Я успела выучить тебя достаточно хорошо и знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда устал. Сейчас же ты не просто уставший, а вымотанный. К тому же, я решила пару дней пожить у Джессики, а она…

— На дух меня не переносит, знаю, — закончил за неё Хотч. Хейли приоткрыла рот, будто хотела возразить, но так и не смогла найти нужных слов. Она напоследок окинула квартиру пристальным взглядом и шагнула в сторону двери.

— Я хочу начать новую жизнь, — приглушенно произнесла Хейли, стоя на пороге. — Мой адвокат посоветовал мне выделить для тебя два дня в неделю, когда ты сможешь видеться с Джеком. Я настояла на свободном посещении. Это мой шаг навстречу, и мне хотелось бы верить, что ты тоже сделаешь свой, — в её голосе не была ни намека на давление, и это удивило Хотча. Хейли, раньше всё время требовавшая от него чего-то, теперь просто _просила_.

— Ты кому-то уже говорила о своём решении? — спросил Хотч, когда Хейли уже подошла к лестнице. Та обернулась и покачала головой так, что аккуратно уложенные волосы снова прикрыли уши.

— Никто пока не знает, — Хейли улыбнулась неожиданно тепло и мягко. — Удачи тебе с ним.

Хотч стоял в дверном проёме, пока цокот каблуков не затих. Он на автомате запер все замки и привалился спиной к стене. Позволив глазам закрыться на какую-то минуту, Хотч почувствовал, как всё его тело подрагивает от напряжения. Последние дни он был настолько озабочен физическим и эмоциональным состоянием Спенсера, что даже не прислушивался к собственному организму. Несколько ночей суток подряд он спал не больше четырёх часов, и вкупе со страхом и необходимостью постоянно быть начеку это вызвало такое сильное переутомление, что Хотч еле заставил себя открыть глаза и двинуться в сторону кухни.

Ему нужно было выпить.

Первый глоток бренди разнёс по телу желанное тепло. Хотч прижал холодный стакан к ноющему виску и повёл плечами, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Второй глоток остановил сумбурный поток мыслей в голове, и Хотч зацепился за одну из них, самую болезненную. В соседней комнате лежал медленно приходящий в себя Спенсер, Хейли была уже на полпути к дому Джессики, а он сам…

_Он устал._

Ему хотелось вытянуться на кровати и проспать несколько суток, чтобы, проснувшись, обнаружить, что всё в его жизни происходит абсолютно так, как должно. Что нет ни раненой Элл, считающей его предателем, ни Гидеона, взвалившего на него руководство отделом, ни Спенсера, подыхающего на игле, ни Хейли, предпочётшей одиночество мужу-призраку. Каждый раз, когда Хотчу казалось, что что-то хорошее ждёт его впереди, буквально за поворотом, оно отскакивало всё дальше и дальше, как скачет резиновый мячик по разогретому асфальту. Ничего не происходило, а он продолжал тешить себя надеждой, что в один миг всё возьмёт и изменится.

Сейчас же, сидя в пустой кухне и слыша эхо собственных глотков, Хотч осознал, что он ни черта не знает, что его ждёт завтра. Он ненавидел быть зависимым от людей и обстоятельств, но не мог не признать, что вся его жизнь превратилась в сплошную реакцию. Постоянно подстраиваться под кого-то, идти на уступки, отказывать себе в самом необходимом — вот к чему всё привело.

Никто не мог дать Хотчу гарантий, что он ещё хоть раз увидит своего сына в Вирджинии, точно так же, как и никто не мог заверить, что Спенсер выкарабкается. Даже Шону, который в чём-то был ещё упрямее и сильнее Хотча, понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы восстановиться. Несмотря на блистательный интеллект и сильный характер Спенсера, Хотч не был до конца уверен, что у того всё получится. Это было странно, ведь если берёшься за какое-то дело, то должен верить в результат.

Возможно, подумал Хотч, он устал верить тоже. И это было страшнее всего.

Лёгкий шелест ткани вывел его из раздумий. Спенсер стоял на пороге кухни, кутаясь в покрывало и глядя на него не то испуганно, не то сочувствующе.

— Ты всё слышал, — Хотч хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос, а не как обвинение, но Спенсер, видимо, уловил последнее. Он неловко поджал губы и кивнул.

— Да. Прос…

— Всё в порядке. Мы и не старались говорить тихо, — Хотч взял стакан и уперся локтями в колени. — Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но тебе нельзя.

— Я не люблю крепкий алкоголь, — тут же отозвался Спенсер и сел напротив Хотча. — Правда, чтобы не убить твоё радушие, я могу согласиться на чай. Только ради этого.

— Не хочешь выпить чаю? — спросил Хотч, невольно улыбнувшись. Попытки Спенсера тонко намекнуть на что-то всегда были провальными.

Спенсер склонил голову набок и по-совиному моргнул.

— Пожалуй.

Когда кружка оказалась перед ним, Спенсер с удовольствием обнял её ладонями и заглянул внутрь.

— Я вижу, что тебе нужно поговорить, — произнёс он, всё так же не поднимая головы. Хотч нахмурился и хотел было возразить, но Спенсер его опередил: — Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но так действительно будет лучше, — он посмотрел на Хотча исподлобья, неуверенно щурясь.

— Да не о чем говорить, — пожал плечами Хотч.

— Как скажешь, — тут же отозвался Спенсер. Он скользнул взглядом по лицу Хотча и, словно прочитав его мысли, добавил: — Только знай, что это игра не в одни ворота. Я ничего не понимаю в отношениях и семейной жизни, потому не смогу дать дельный совет. Но я умею слушать и почти не перебивать.

Хотч раздражённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. Конечно, ему нужно было поделиться тревогами и сомнениями относительно Хейли, но Спенсер, ещё не до конца оправившийся даже для того, чтобы просто передвигаться по квартире, был не тем человеком, на которого это стоило вываливать. К тому же, последнее, чего Хотчу хотелось — это слушать чужие советы, с которыми Спенсер, так или иначе, к нему полезет. Хотч открыл глаза и увидел, что Спенсер продолжает смотреть в чашку, вот только щёки его были нездорово пунцовыми, скорее всего, от смущения. Собственные мысли и глупая вспышка злости вдруг показались Хотчу такими ребяческими, что ему стало стыдно. Спенсер пришёл к нему, чтобы выслушать и поддержать, а Хотч продолжал упрямо доказывать себе, что никому от этого не станет лучше.

— Хейли хочет уехать. Вместе с Джеком, — произнёс он, массируя пальцами переносицу. Спенсер вздрогнул от звука его голоса и напрягся, весь обратившись в слух. — Я понятия не имею, зачем ей это нужно. После нашего расставания она вполне наладила свою жизнь здесь: у неё есть интересная подработка на дому, есть Джессика, есть её новый партнёр. В конце концов, — Хотч сделал паузу и вздохнул, — мне казалось, что ей будет безопаснее знать, что я тоже рядом. Она ничего не говорила о переезде в нашу последнюю встречу, и это…

— Показалось тебе спонтанным решением? — выпалил Спенсер и тут же прикусил губу, но Хотч лишь кивнул в ответ.

— Да. Она говорит, что это не попытка наказать меня, но я не вижу других причин.

Он сделал короткий глоток, ощущая, как часто стучит сердце. Он и подумать не мог, что высказать то, что его тревожит, будет так просто. Взгляд Спенсера скользил от предмета к предмету, будто он тот маялся от скуки, но Хотч знал, что тот размышляет над его словами.

— Ты хороший отец, — наконец произнёс Спенсер, и Хотч удивлённо приподнял брови. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, но не такое утверждение, которое, впрочем, из уст Спенсера звучало донельзя убедительно. — А Хейли — хорошая мать. Она никогда не будет мстить тебе с помощью Джека. Любое её решение основано на том, как будет лучше ему, и ты это знаешь.

Спенсер поднял голову, посмотрев на Хотча, и тот впервые не смог отвести взгляд. Он ощутил, как волны облегчения затапливают его с головой. Слова Спенсера никак не проясняли тот факт, почему Хейли решила уехать, однако он считал Хотча хорошим родителем, и услышать это оказалось чрезвычайно важно.

— Возможно… — Спенсер сощурился и прикусил кончик ногтя. — Возможно, здесь что-то пошло не так. Возможно, она нашла какой-то вариант, о котором не хочет никому говорить. В любом случае, гадать сейчас бессмысленно. Вам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга, привести мысли в порядок и спокойно всё осудить. А чтобы это сделать, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я, кажется, обещал не раздавать советы, да? — извиняющимся тоном закончил Спенсер.

— Ты прав, — Хотч покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что выслушал.

Спенсер неловко пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ:

— Мне не трудно.

Хотч встал из-за стола, забрал у Спенсера пустую чашку и направился к раковине. Он выбросил остатки заварки в мусорное ведро, тщательно вымыл дно и стенки и поставил чашку в сушилку.

— Кажется, Хейли сделала немного неверные выводы из сложившейся ситуации? — небрежно бросил Спенсер.

Хотч вытер руки цветастым полотенцем и вздохнул.

— Прости, я не должен был подтверждать её догадки о том, что мы вместе.

— Это было похоже на прятанье любовника в шкафу? — усмехнулся Спенсер.

Хотч повернулся к нему и увидел, что, несмотря на улыбку, глаза Спенсера оставались серьёзными. Они уже не были подёрнуты пеленой боли, их взгляд стал осмысленным и твёрдым. Во рту Хотча пересохло. Он сделал глоток бренди и осторожно поставил стакан на стол.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы оно им было? — слова сорвались с губ, прежде чем Хотч успел осознать, что он сказал.

Спенсер удивлённо приоткрыл рот и захлопал ресницами, как фарфоровая кукла. На его щёки брызнул румянец, который стремительно пополз к шее и разлился по груди. Хотч ещё мог перевести эту фразу в шутку и отвернуться, виня во всём крепкий алкоголь и сказавшуюся на ясности разума нервозность последних дней. Но вместо этого он выплеснул остатки алкоголя в раковину и приблизился к Спенсеру. Тот выглядел напряжённым, но не испуганным.

Протолкнув комок в горле вязкой слюной, Хотч тихо произнёс:

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше?

Спенсер несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а затем медленно, как во сне, перевёл взгляд на его губы. Это был более чем исчерпывающий ответ, но Хотчу важно было услышать подтверждение тому, что он видел.

— Поцелуй меня, — несмело пробормотал Спенсер. Он мотнул головой и на секунду зажмурился, будто отыграл эту сцену не так, как ему хотелось, а затем снова открыл глаза, поднялся на ноги, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок, и повторил: — Поцелуй меня, если сам этого хочешь. Если это будет значить для тебя хоть что-то.

Хотч ощутил покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Его разум затуманился, словно он сделал не пару глотков, а выпил половину бутылки. Однако шум, поселившийся в его голове много месяцев назад, затих, как затихает море после особенно сильного шторма. В один миг всё встало на свои места. Спенсер, пришедший к нему за помощью, Спенсер, который из всех близких людей выбрал именно его, Спенсер, который жался к нему по ночью, и доверял ему только потому, что это был он. В груди кольнуло ощущением болезненной надежды, и Хотч услышал, как где-то в глубине его сознания рушатся тщательно возводимые месяцами стены.

Пауза затянулась, и Спенсер воспринял это по-своему. Выражение его глаз изменилось. В один момент оно стало каким-то чужим и затравленным. Он поджал губы и дёрнулся в сторону, намереваясь уйти, но Хотч остановил его, мягко тронув за запястье. Возможно, как-нибудь попозже ему стоило бы задуматься, почему его так тянет к рукам Спенсера, но сейчас Хотча это мало интересовало. Он обнял лицо Спенсера ладонями и, коротко заглянув в беспокойные глаза, приник к его губам.

Первое касание было осторожным и вопрошающим. Спенсер напрягся и шумно вздохнул, но даже не попытался отстраниться. Когда ладони Хотча скользнули ему на шею, а большие пальцы начали поглаживать острую челюсть, Спенсер отмер. Казалось, будто в этот миг он окончательно поверил, что всё происходящее — реально. Наклонив голову, Спенсер ухватился руками за горловину футболки Хотча, отчаянно притягивая его ближе. В этом поцелуе было всё: голод и неприкрытая нежность, тоска и страх, счастливое откровение и то самое чувство правильности, которого им так недоставало последние несколько суток.

Хотч отстранился первым. Дыхание Спенсера было тяжёлым, а щёки всё ещё горели так, что Хотч ощущал этот жар своей кожей. Они словно стояли на маленьком кусочке земли, окруженные тёмными водами океана, боясь разжать пальцы и потерять друг друга в бездонной пучине.

— Я только что создал нам ещё одну проблему? — пробормотал Спенсер.

Хотч погладил его по щеке.

— Нет, — не сдержавшись, он снова потянулся вперёд и мазнул губами по губам Спенсера, которые тут же приглашающе раскрылись.

В этот раз им понадобилось немного больше времени, чтобы вернуться к разговору. Спенсер упёрся ладонью Хотчу в грудь и заставил их разорвать поцелуй. Его глаза выжидающе блеснули. Хотч перевёл дыхание и покачал головой.

— Нет, Спенсер. Ты только что решил самую главную.


	5. Глава 5

Луч света упал на лицо, и Хотчу пришлось открыть глаза. Несколько секунд он смотрел в потолок, пытаясь осознать, почему его левая рука вытянута в сторону и придавлена чем-то тяжёлым. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне нахлынули на него так ярко, что Хотчу пришлось на мгновение задержать дыхание. Он помнил всё в мельчайших деталях, вот только до конца не мог поверить, что один из самых смелых его снов наконец-то стал правдой.

Спенсер тихо сопел на соседней стороне кровати. Он укрылся одеялом до подбородка и сполз с подушки, правда, её успешно заменяла рука Хотча. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны и блестели на солнце чистым золотом. Лицо Спенсера казалось гипсовой маской, настолько спокойным оно было. Морщины на лбу и переносице разгладились, дыхание было поверхностным и тёплым, и Хотч словил себя на мысли, что давно не видел Спенсера таким умиротворённым. Его сознание подбросило ему картинку их первого поцелуя на кухне, и Хотч улыбнулся. Вчера они со Спенсером смогли отлипнуть друг от друга только для того, чтобы переодеться в пижамы, и когда легли в кровать, то снова продолжили целоваться. Впрочем Спенсер почти сразу же уснул в его объятиях, а Хотч боялся лишний раз даже пошевелиться.

Это было трепетно. Это было важно. Хотч определённо должен был обдумать всё это, выйдя на балкон с чашкой кофе. Но меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось оставлять Спенсера, такого сонного, такого тёплого, одного. Потому Хотч, не сумев справиться со сдавившей грудь нежностью, осторожно зарылся свободной рукой в волосы Спенсера и провёл кончиками пальцев по обнажённой шее. Спенсер порывисто вздохнул и потянулся за этим прикосновением. Он перевернулся на живот и обвил талию Хотча рукой, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Хотч усмехнулся и прижался губами к его виску, поражаясь тому, как Спенсеру нравилось обниматься во сне. Твёрдость и тепло чужого тела рядом действовали успокаивающе, и Хотч снова начал проваливаться в сон, но прогрохотавший за окном грузовик заставил проснуться их обоих. Спенсер инстинктивно напрягся и, лишь осознав, где и с кем находится, постепенно расслабился.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — хрипло пробормотал Хотч. Сначала он хотел отстраниться от Спенсера, но лежать в обнимку было слишком приятно, к тому же, тот мог понять это неправильно. Спенсер немного пошевелился и уложил голову Хотчу на грудь, всё так же держа глаза закрытыми.

— Как будто меня избили. Сильной боли нет, но всё тело ломит.

Хотч мрачно опустил взгляд на каштановую макушку, подумав о том, как часто Спенсера били, если это сравнение первым пришло ему в голову. Будто уловив ход его мыслей, Спенсер слегка откинулся назад и сонно сощурился на него.

— Но на самом деле, мне давно не было так хорошо, — признался он.

— Рад это слышать, — отозвался Хотч с улыбкой. Он не был до конца уверен, стоит ли ему целовать Спенсера, поскольку тот выглядел немножко ошалевшим. Вместо этого Хотч коротко мазнул губами по его лбу, маскируя это проверкой температуры. — Если я сварю яйца и сделаю пару тостов, ты будешь есть?

— Я не хочу завтракать, — пробормотал Спенсер, намереваясь снова зарыться под одеяло.

— Спенсер, я уговариваю Джека есть брокколи, — миролюбиво отозвался Хотч, наблюдая за тем, как Спенсер пытается совладать с краями чересчур длинного покрывала. Поняв, что его ноги попали в тканевую ловушку, Спенсер смиренно лёг обратно на живот и улыбнулся Хотчу.

— Я съем всё, что ты приготовишь. Правда не обещаю, что это надолго задержится во мне.

Хотч усмехнулся и встал с кровати. Он видел, что у Спенсера закрывались глаза, но сейчас, когда начался период активного восстановления, тому нужно было черпать энергию не только от сна, но и от еды. Хотч одним движением расправил сбившееся одеяло и укрыл им Спенсера. Тот мурлыкнул в ответ что-то благодарное.

— Если ты уснёшь, я разбужу тебя к завтраку, а потом ты снова можешь лечь спать, хорошо? — спросил Хотч на выходе из комнаты, на что Спенсер неопределённо кивнул.

Пока Хотч готовил завтрак и параллельно варил кофе, Спенсер успел принять душ. Он вошёл на кухню, всё ещё нетвёрдо держась на ногах, и занял привычное место. Хотчу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что Спенсера что-то тревожит. Однако он решил не начинать разговор и предоставил Спенсеру право заговорить первым.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что взял отгулы? Я потерялся во времени и только сейчас понял, что вчера был понедельник, — спросил Спенсер. Он подтянул к себе чашку и разочарованно вздохнул, увидев плавающие чаинки. Хотч намазал тост маслом и отложил нож в сторону.

— А что бы это изменило? Штраус мои выходные только на руку. Она давно искала повод, чтобы вытурить меня из отдела хоть ненадолго. Посмотрим, как ты будешь чувствовать себя дальше, но я точно останусь дома до конца недели. — Хотч сделал глоток кофе, наблюдая за тем, как тонкие пальцы Спенсера счищают шелуху с яйца. — Тебя сейчас что-то беспокоит?

— Я всё ещё чувствую себя уставшим, хотя мы легли спать ближе к десяти. Немного побаливают мышцы и желудок, а ещё саднит горло. Больше, вроде бы, ничего. Не считая того, что я какой-то ворчливый.

— Ты меня этим не напугаешь, — отозвался Хотч, и Спенсер дёрнул уголком губ. — Но вообще я спрашивал не про физическое состояние. Ты выглядишь встревоженным.

Спенсер повёл плечом и отложил недоеденный тост на край тарелки. Он взлохматил волосы нервным движением и произнёс:

— Ты ещё не разведён.

Хотч понимающе кивнул и упёрся локтями в столешницу. Он и не подумал, что вопросы морали могут волновать Спенсера в его состоянии. Кроме того, их вчерашний порыв с трудом можно было назвать обдуманным — Спенсер всё ещё был не совсем в трезвом уме, а сам Хотч позволил себе выпить.

— Это решение пары дней.

— Я не должен был вести себя так эгоистично, — вздохнул Спенсер и протёр запавшие глаза. Только сейчас Хотч понял, почему тот провёл в душе столько времени — он явно пытался подготовиться к серьёзному разговору. — Я не должен был просить тебя...

— Если бы я не хотел тебя поцеловать, я бы этого не сделал, — перебил его Хотч.

Он забрал со стола тарелки, поставил их в раковину и повернулся к Спенсеру. Тот медленно поднялся на ноги и подошёл ближе. Его взгляд внимательно скользнул по лицу Хотча, будто пытаясь найти ответы на вопросы, которые раскочегарившийся мозг подбрасывал с космической скоростью.

— Почему я чувствую себя мерзко? — тихо спросил Спенсер, и Хотч замер. Возможно, ему показалось, но голос Спенсера звучал немного обвиняюще, будто он жалел о том, что они вчера сделали. Но вглядевшись в глаза Спенсера, Хотч понял, что тот просто не может разобраться в своём самоощущении.

— Потому что ты всё находишься в состоянии ломки. И ты очень уязвим, — Хотч сделал шаг навстречу, почти сокращая расстояние между ними. — Но я обещаю, что я никогда к тебе больше не прикоснусь, если это то, чего ты хочешь.

Спенсер приоткрыл губы, но, казалось, нужные слова никак не хотели срываться с его языка. Он несколько раз моргнул, а затем потянулся вперёд и мягко поцеловал Хотча в уголок рта.

— А если мне нравится, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне? — выдохнул он.

Хотч улыбнулся ему в губы.

— В таком случае, в этом вопросе можно поставить точку. Пока. И если мы обсудили самые важные вопросы, ты можешь идти спать дальше.

— Тебе не нужна помощь? — Спенсер кивком головы указал на раковину, но Хотч решил применить свой взгляд начальника, который всегда срабатывал намного лучше слов.

— В кровать.

Спенсер пробурчал что-то в ответ, но всё же вышел из кухни и, судя по шагам, направился в ванную. Хотч лениво подумал о том, что Спенсер уже принимал душ, но эта мысль не вызвала у него тревоги. Он знал, что Спенсер был крайне щепетилен, когда дело касалось личной гигиены, потому желание отмыться после продолжительной ломки предсказуемо вписывалось в его планы. Хотч в тишине допил свой кофе, но не успел он подступиться к раковине, когда из глубины квартиры послышался звук, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать, — звон разбивающегося стекла. Хотч выронил нож и бросился в ванную.

Спенсер стоял на коленях и держал в руках коробочку с ампулами. Одна из них уже лежала перед ним на полу, раскрошенная в мелкую пыль. Дрожащей рукой он достал ещё одну и что есть силы ударил ею об пол, не разжимая пальцев. Ампула треснула пополам, прозрачная жидкость растеклась по полу, но Спенсер продолжал бить по ней раскрытой ладонью, повторяя одну-единственную фразу:

— _Я сильнее_.

Он схватил следующий пузырёк левой рукой и с нечеловеческим воем разбил об пол и его. Стекло вспороло тонкую кожу, но Спенсер будто этого не почувствовал. Он крошил осколки сжатым кулаком, а Хотч просто стоял на пороге и не мог ничего сделать, потому что знал — Спенсеру нужно было через это пройти.

Последняя ампула — наполовину пустая, та, с которой начался его путь исцеления, — полетела в стену. Спенсер задрожал всем телом и согнулся над осколками, обнимая плечи окровавленными руками. Он не плакал. Он не издавал ни звука, но вся его фигура — худая, изломленная судорогами, болью, кошмарами, одиночеством и страхом, — казалась более хрупкой, чем стеклянные стенки разбитых им ампул. Хотч сбросил с себя оцепенение и опустился позади Спенсера на колени, обнимая его поперёк груди и крепко прижимая к себе. Спенсер прерывисто вздохнул и откинулся назад, кутаясь в его объятия, как в антишоковое одеяло. Он гладил его руки плохо гнущимися пальцами, а Хотч не мог отвести взгляда от осколков стекла, окрашенных кровью.

Спенсер сделал это. Они сделали это.

— У тебя стекло в ладонях застряло, — тихо произнёс Хотч Спенсеру на ухо.

Тот кивнул, но не пошевелился. Хотч выпустил его из объятий и поднялся на ноги. В разворошенной днями ранее аптечке он на удивление быстро нашёл пинцет и бинты. Спенсер всё так же продолжал смотреть перед собой, потому Хотч осторожно тронул его за плечо, выводя из транса. Спенсер неловко вздрогнул и, пошатываясь, встал. Он послушно прошёл за Хотчем в спальню и сел на кровать, подогнув под себя ноги.

— Я всё уберу, — сказал Спенсер, когда Хотч сел напротив.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — мягко ответил Хотч.

Он ласково погладил Спенсера по тыльной стороне ладони, и тот положил раскрытые ладони ему на колени. Хотч хотел сказать, что может быть больно, но понял, что Спенсеру всё равно, потому он приступил к делу, пока края ран не закрылись затянулись. Спенсер молча терпел и не морщился даже тогда, когда Хотч вынимал особо глубоко впившиеся осколки. Он следил за движениями его пальцев с отстранённым интересом, а Хотч не прекращал шептать что-то нежно-ободряющее, и это оказало своё действие. Когда на скомканном полотенце, принесённом из ванной, оказалось около двух десятков крохотных осколков, Хотч осторожно протёр кожу чистыми ватными дисками и перевязал израненные ладони.

— Прости, — прошептал Спенсер, продолжая смотреть вниз. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я шёл в спальню, но вспомнил, что оставил таблетки в ванной, и когда я зашёл туда… Я просто увидел эти ампулы и понял, что пока не уничтожу их, то ни на шаг не сдвинусь вперёд. Это можно было сделать как-то иначе, но…

— Тебе это было нужно, я знаю, — успокоил его Хотч. Он обнял Спенсера и погладил его по спине, чувствуя, как тот продолжает дрожать. Спенсер уложил голову Хотчу на плечо и некрепко обнял в ответ.

Прошло каких-то двадцать минут, прежде чем Хотч понял, что Спенсер уснул. Его руки, сжимающие ткань футболки Хотча, ослабли, а дыхание стало глубоким. Аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не разбудить, Хотч уложил Спенсера на кровать, укрыл одеялом и запер дверь спальни. Соблазн остаться рядом с ним был велик, но Хотч решил, что ему следует побыть одному и привести мысли в порядок.

Спенсер проспал до вечера. Периодически он просыпался и даже приходил к Хотчу, чтобы что-то сонно мурлыкнуть ему на ухо, и возвращался обратно в кровать. В один из таких визитов Хотчу даже удалось запихнуть в Спенсера йогурт, и то, что того не стошнило, было большим успехом. Иногда искушение всё же брало верх, и по пути в кабинет или в гостиную Хотч заходил в спальню — исключительно для того, чтобы удостовериться, что со Спенсером всё в порядке. Несколько минут любования безмятежным сном дарили ему ощущение триумфа. Да, говорить о том, что всё закончилось, было рано, но с каждым часом Спенсеру становилось лучше. Маленькие, на первый взгляд, достижения, вроде съеденной пищи или лёгкой физической нагрузки, на самом деле были настоящими победами.

Проснувшись рано утром, когда небо за окном только начинало розоветь, Хотч сразу понял, что Спенсера нет в постели. Его подушка была ещё тёплой, а телефон лежал на прикроватной тумбочке и заряжался. Хотч позволил себе несколько минут полежать в кровати, прислушиваясь к звукам, но в квартире было тихо. Это не была та напряжённая тишина, которая поселилась здесь с момента появления Спенсера, а заботливая, словно тот старался передвигаться между комнатами как можно тише. Хотч встал с постели и, прихватив с собой одеяло, пошёл на балкон. Почему-то ему сразу подумалось, что Спенсер обязан быть именно здесь, и он не удивился, увидев худую фигуру, облокотившуюся на железные перила.

Спенсер вздрогнул, когда на его плечи легло одеяло, но не повернулся, продолжая внимательно всматриваться в небо. Хотч обнял его за талию и прижался грудью к прямой спине, проследив за взглядом Спенсера. Там, на востоке, едва виднеясь над крышами домов, медленно поднималось солнце.

— Здесь так красиво, — пробормотал Спенсер. Даже не видя его глаз, Хотч мог сказать, что тот восхищённо обводит взглядом просыпающийся город. — Не в каждом доме сейчас есть балкон. Тебе повезло.

— Я редко здесь бываю, если честно, — признался Хотч, зарываясь лицом во взлохмаченные после сна волосы. Он слегка коснулся губами прохладного уха и прошептал: — Нравится?

— Я… — начал было Спенсер, но тут же умолк. Хотч отстранился от него как раз в тот момент, когда Спенсер развернулся к нему. Его карие глаза в свете восходящего солнца отливали зеленью. — Я как будто проснулся после долгого кошмара. Всё вокруг кажется таким ярким, таким… полным жизни. Я чувствую вкусы и запахи почти так же, как раньше, хотя ещё пару недель назад мне казалось, что только наркотики могут так стимулировать наши органы чувств.

— Узнаю доктора Рида, — мягко произнёс Хотч и улыбнулся. Спенсер отвёл взгляд в сторону и опустил голову, глядя на машины, изредка проезжающие под домом. Хотч молча наблюдал за ним, любуясь тем, как рассвет наносит на впалые щёки свои пастельные краски. Каким бы живым ни выглядел мир вокруг, Спенсер был явно _живее_.

— Когда мне можно будет вернуться? — еле слышно спросил Спенсер. Если бы Хотч не видел, как в этот момент шевелятся его губы, он бы подумал, что голос Спенсера послышался ему в порыве ветра.

— Об этом ещё рано загадывать. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью восстановился. К тому же, это решение зависит не только от меня.

Спенсер вскинул голову и нахмурился.

— Штраус?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хотч. — Я обещал тебе, что никто из руководства не узнает.

— Тогда что ты имеешь в виду? — недоумённо спросил Спенсер. Одеяло начало сползать с его плеча, но он быстро подхватил его и укутался плотнее.

Хотч указал подбородком в сторону квартиры.

— Ты готов к серьёзному разговору?

Спенсер плотно сжал губы и кивнул. Последний раз окинув взглядом дома, он первым покинул балкон и проследовал на кухню. Полы одеяла волоклись за ним, как шлейф платья невесты.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом: как ты потом сможешь есть на кухне после всех тех разговоров, которые мы здесь вели? — проворчал Спенсер и устроился на стуле в позе лотоса.

Хотч открыл дверцу холодильника и заглянул внутрь. Содержимое было достаточно скудным — запасов с субботы почти не осталось, а поехать за новыми продуктами заняло бы слишком много времени. Усмехнувшись, Хотч достал себе приготовленный ранее гаспачо и желе для Спенсера. Он уже смирился с его вкусовыми предпочтениями, потому решил просто потакать им, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока к Спенсеру не вернётся аппетит.

— Какие вопросы тебя ещё интересуют? — миролюбиво спросил Хотч, поставив перед Спенсером два стаканчика с желе на выбор. Тот сразу же потянулся к лимонному.

— Можно мне наконец-то выпить кофе? — произнёс он страдальческим голосом, и Хотч не смог не улыбнуться. Он на скорую руку разогрел завтрак и сварил кофе, спиной чувствуя, как Спенсер с жадным интересом наблюдает за ним.

Хотч терпеливо дождался, пока Спенсер сделает несколько глотков. Он искренне понадеялся, что ему удалось не вздрогнуть, когда Спенсер протяжно застонал от вкуса любимого напитка. Мигом опорожнив четверть чашки, которые Хотч ему налил, Спенсер по-хозяйски добавил себе ещё столько же и выжидающе сложил руки на столе.

— Итак? — мягко проговорил он.

Хотч помассировал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями. Он много раз представлял себе этот разговор, тщательно подбирал слова, но вот реакция Спенсера всегда оставалась вне его воображения. Хотч не знал, примет ли Спенсер его советы, и не придётся ли ему давить.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что всё самое сложное только начинается, правда? — серьёзно проговорил он, открыв глаза.

Спенсер сдержанно кивнул и погрузил чайную ложку в желе.

— Ты можешь не ходить вокруг да около, Аарон. Я знаю, насколько сложной будет реабилитация. И раз ты проявил инициативу в этом разговоре, значит, у тебя есть какие-то предложения, — спокойно произнёс Спенсер и наклонился вперёд.

Хотч продолжил:

— В таком случае, сразу к делу. Полное восстановление зависит от того, как ты к нему подойдёшь. Зачастую, у людей, отказавшихся от наркотиков, от полугода до нескольких лет наблюдаются различные симптомы, вроде судорог, спазмов, проблем с пищеварением, головных болей — и это только физическая сторона вопроса. Бессонница, депрессия, желание вернуться к наркотику, даже суицидальные мысли — всё это чрезвычайно серьёзно. Каждый организм индивидуален, и никто не сможет сказать точно, как отказ от дилаудида повлияет конкретно на тебя. Я не имею права ничего от тебя требовать, но советы, которые я тебе дам, очень настойчивые.

Хотч замолчал, но Спенсер кивнул, побуждая его говорить дальше.

— В первую очередь, ты обязан найти психотерапевта, с которым будешь работать. Это неотъемлемая часть восстановления. Я дам тебе номер человека, который в своё время помог мне, но если ты захочешь ходить на сеансы к кому-то другому, это нормально. Группа поддержки тоже не будет лишней. Возможно, тебе захочется поделиться с кем-то своим опытом, а, возможно, ты всё время будешь молчать и слушать чужие истории. Это не так важно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что ты не один столкнулся с подобным, и что через это можно пройти. Доктор Кимура должна знать обо всём, что произошло, чтобы, если возникнет такая необходимость, помочь тебе. Ты можешь обращаться в анонимную клинику, я позабочусь о том, чтобы твоё имя нигде не всплыло. Кроме того, — Хотч сделал паузу, — я должен знать обо всём, что с тобой происходит. Я хочу, чтобы ты сообщал мне о своих действиях и решениях. Мне нужно это знать. Не для того, чтобы тебя контролировать, а чтобы помочь, когда ты будешь в этом нуждаться. Звони мне в любое время, без разницы, какой будет причина. Помочь убраться в доме или просто поговорить — что угодно. Всё может быть в порядке неделями, но мне нужна уверенность, что когда у тебя будет плохой день, ты позвонишь мне.

— Конечно, — ответил Спенсер. — Ты сделал для меня то, что не сделал бы никто.

Хотч протестующе поднял руку:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за этого чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Я чувствую себя благодарным, — улыбнулся Спенсер. Он протянул руку и осторожно накрыл ею ладонь Хотча. — В ту ночь, когда я пришёл к тебе, это было чистое отчаяние. Я знал, что если ты не примешь меня, мне больше не к кому будет идти. Я доверился тебе настолько, насколько смог, и ни разу не пожалел об этом решении. Я согласен с твоими «настойчивыми советами» и обещаю, что буду выполнять всё, что ты сказал.

Хотч глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение медленно покидает его тело. Он не смел и надеяться на такой исход разговора.

— Возможно, у тебя есть вопросы? — произнёс Хотч немного севшим голосом.

Спенсер прикусил губу и кивнул, глядя на их руки.

— Только один, — он поднял голову и заглянул Хотчу в глаза. — Я хотел спросить по поводу нас.

Хотч перегнулся через стол и запечатлел на виске Спенсера нежный поцелуй.

— Мы — есть, — уверенно произнёс он, и улыбка, которой Спенсер его одарил, была самым ярким обещанием того, что всё будет хорошо.

***

Жизнь постепенно начала возвращаться на круги своя. День за днём они учились прислушиваться к себе и друг другу. Спенсер всё ещё временами был раздражительным и резким, но Хотч спокойно реагировал на любые перепады его настроения. В конце концов, после каждого такого всплеска Спенсер рано или поздно переставал кукситься и приходил к Хотчу обострённо нежным. Он давно перестал просить прощения за своё поведение — по крайней мере, словами. Его разнообразные завтраки, по-особому сваренный кофе и кроткие поцелуи говорили намного лучше слов.

Два вечера они провели за игрой в шахматы и чтением книг вслух, а в пятницу Хотч предложил Спенсеру прогуляться в магазин недалеко от дома, и тот охотно согласился. Они срезали дорогу через небольшой парк, и это оказалось верным решением, поскольку в центре города было не так просто скрыться от посторонних глаз. Спенсер кутался в свой старомодный твидовый пиджак и молчал, жадно поглощая образы и звуки природы, от которых успел отвыкнуть. То, с каким потрясённым видом он наблюдал за движением окружающего мира, заставляло сердце Хотча разрываться от нежности и жалости. Спенсер всё ещё был слаб и иногда просил останавливаться, чтобы передохнуть, но его стремление поскорее прийти в норму восхищало и пугало одновременно.

На обратном пути, когда они почти дошли до дома, Хотчу позвонил Росси. Спенсер опёрся спиной о кирпичную стену и навострил уши.

— Что там? — спросил он напряжённым голосом, когда Хотч положил телефон в карман.

— Я нужен в Таллахасси, — немного озадачено ответил Хотч и потёр лоб. — Серия убийств в одном из колледжей. Вылет через два часа.

— Ты успеешь, — ободряюще протянул Спенсер, игнорируя то, как Хотч на него посмотрел. — Серьёзно, ты же не можешь вечно торчать рядом со мной, верно? Ты сам говорил, что команда еле справляется без меня. Ты им сейчас необходим.

— А тебе? — спросил Хотч.

— Я постараюсь справиться сам. — Спенсер отлип от стены и шагнул ближе. — Ты доверяешь мне?

— Да, — ответил Хотч, и сам удивился тому, что не испытывает привычного чувства тревоги. — Но я буду писать тебе каждые полчаса.

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Спенсер и отнял у Хотча один пакет. — Тогда нам стоит поспешить.

Дело оказалось не самым сложным. Труднее всего было смотреть в глаза родителям убитых студентов, которых не удалось вырвать из рук убийцы. Хотч, как и обещал, отправлял Спенсеру короткие СМС, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, и его незамедлительные ответы были слабой, но отдушиной. Никто ничего не спрашивал и даже не упоминал имя Спенсера, и в какой-то момент Хотчу подумалось, а не забыла ли команда о нём? Однако, когда они спустились по трапу и почти дошли до припаркованных Шевроле, Морган отвёл Хотча в сторону и молча вручил ему книгу, о которой Спенсер безустанно болтал вот уже несколько дней. Хотч был слишком уставшим, чтобы удивляться, потому он просто кивнул и поспешил занять место водителя — ему не терпелось увидеть Спенсера и оставить кошмар Таллахасси позади.

Когда Хотч вошёл в квартиру, слова приветствия застряли у него в горле. Он ожидал увидеть скорее творческий хаос, который царил на рабочем месте Спенсера, но никак не идеальную чистоту. Полы блестели в скудном свете настенной лампы, каждая поверхность казалось не то что лишённой пыли, а тщательно отполированной. Верхняя одежда, висящая на крючках, была отсортирована по цветам, плед и диванные подушки в гостиной лежали ровными рядами, а из кухни доносился запах недавно приготовленной еды. Квартира выглядела так, словно готовилась к продаже, потому заподозрить, что в ней живут два человека, было невозможно. Хотч тихо разулся и поставил кейс у входа. Он миновал гостиную и вошёл в спальню, дверь которой была приоткрыта.

Спенсер лежал на кровати и, судя по всему, крепко спал. Он был одет в одну из потасканных футболок Хотча и домашние штаны в клеточку, обнажавшие его худые лодыжки. На прикроватной тумбочке лежали губка и пипидастр — это говорило о том, что Спенсера, вероятнее всего, сморило посреди уборки. Хотч опустился на край кровати и осторожно погладил Спенсера по щеке. Тот попытался спрятать лицо в изгибе локтя, но когда Хотч более настойчиво зарылся рукой в его волосы, он открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя остатки сна.

— Ты вернулся? — хрипло прошептал Спенсер.

Хотч кивнул и склонился над ним, прижавшись губами к прохладному лбу. Удостоверившись, что у Спенсера нет температуры, он взглядом указал на тумбочку и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Что тут произошло?

— О чём ты? — недоумённо спросил Спенсер. Он с хрустом потянулся и перевернулся на спину.

— О квартире. Я ничего не имею против идеального порядка, но даже мне она кажется _слишком_ убранной. Ты присматриваешься к профессии горничной? — поддразнил его Хотч.

Спенсер почесал кончик носа и нехотя перевёл себя в сидячее положение.

— Мне нужно было на что-то отвлечься, и уборка показалась мне идеальным вариантом, — пожал он плечами и, увидев взгляд Хотча, тут же добавил: — Ничего серьёзного, просто дурные мысли, от которых помогла избавиться вовлеченность в физический труд. И нет, это не попытка снова отблагодарить тебя или извиниться. Просто… Я тоже здесь живу — пока что, по крайней мере, — и я ничем не занят. Потому я и решил помочь.

— Ты не должен был… — протянул Хотч, но Спенсер протестующе покачал головой.

— Просто скажи «спасибо» и давай поговорим о расследовании.

Хотч наклонился вперёд и ласково поцеловал Спенсера в уголок губ.

— Спасибо. И за уборку, и за ужин. Но я мог бы приготовить всё сам.

— Конечно, — весело отозвался Спенсер. — И насколько часто у тебя хватает сил, чтобы готовить посреди ночи, м?

Хотч усмехнулся и начал развязывать галстук. Он предпочёл проигнорировать вопрос Спенсера, задумавшись о том, как часто он вообще готовил себе после развода, а не заказывал еду на вынос.

— Морган кое-что передал тебе, — произнёс Хотч, повесив пиджак в шкаф и встав рядом с кроватью. Он знал, что поднять Спенсера с постели можно было только с помощью присущего тому любопытства, и эта тактика в который раз сработала. Спенсер поднял брови и растерянно приоткрыл рот.

— Мне? — переспросил он.

— Нет, конечно, он мог подумать, что мне захочется почитать на ночь «Фейнмановские лекции по физике», но я лучше подожду, пока ты прочитаешь и сделаешь мне небольшой обзор, — проворчал Хотч. — Пойдём на кухню.

— Я люблю читать в кровати, — нахохлился Спенсер.

— А я люблю есть за столом.

Путём компромисса они решили устроиться в гостиной. Спенсер сделал себе несколько тостов с сыром и, забравшись в кресло, с головой погрузился в чтение. Радовало одно — увидев интересовавшую его книгу, Спенсер напрочь забыл ещё раз спросить о расследовании, о котором Хотчу не хотелось вспоминать. Они ели в тишине, которая сопровождалась звоном вилки и шорохом карандаша, когда Спенсер подчёркивал в книге особо интересные мысли. Поставив тарелку на стол, Хотч откинулся на спинку дивана и скользнул взглядом по Спенсеру.

Тот сосредоточено морщил нос, водя кончиком грифеля по строчкам, и то и дело поправлял спадающие на лицо волосы. Тени под глазами уже не были настолько тёмными, кожа начала приобретать здоровый цвет, и в целом Спенсер выглядел гораздо лучше, чем неделю назад. Занятый книгой, одетый в футболку Хотча, он так гармонировал с этой квартирой, как будто давно стал её частью.

Хотч закрыл глаза и с некоторым сожалением подумал, что в скором времени Спенсер вернётся домой и всё станет как обычно. За исключением их отношений, разве что. Они ни разу не обсуждали эту тему, но Хотч чувствовал, что их обоих немного угнетает эта недосказанность. Пока они находились дома, выпав из привычного ритма жизни, всё было кристально ясным. Но на работе, куда Спенсер всё сильней рвался с каждым днём, они оставались начальником и подчинённым. Впереди их ждало намного больше трудностей, чем Хотч мог себе представить.

— Ты спишь?

Хотч вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Спенсер сидел рядом с ним на диване, подперев голову рукой, и выводил кончиками пальцев узоры на его колене. Вероятнее всего, он действительно задремал, раз даже не почувствовал чужих прикосновений. Хотч встал и потянулся. Дорога до ванной показалась ему бесконечно долгой, но Спенсер мягко подтолкнул его в спину.

— Я пока перестелю кровать.

Спенсер пришёл в ванную, когда Хотч чистил зубы, и лениво опёрся об косяк. Его глаза внимательно следили за Хотчем, но понять, о чём он думал, было невозможно. Хотч вытер лицо полотенцем и повернулся к Спенсеру.

— Будешь ложиться? — с трудом ворочая языком спросил он.

Спенсер кивнул и обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Я соскучился, — пробормотал он куда-то в шею Хотчу. Он оттянул ворот футболки в сторону и прижался губами к впадинке между плечом и шеей, заставив Хотча судорожно втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я тоже, — хрипло ответил Хотч.

Он взял Спенсера за подбородок и, коротко заглянув ему в глаза, поцеловав его. Тот издал довольный звук и склонил голову набок, углубляя поцелуй. Его руки плавно прошлись по лопаткам Хотча, огладили спину и легли на поясницу. Он продолжал массировать большими пальцами его кожу, пока Хотчу стало не хватать воздуха. Словно почувствовав это, Спенсер на секунду разорвал поцелуй, дав Хотчу коротко вздохнуть, и снова прильнул к его губам, на этот раз более грубо. Хотч застонал от ощущения прохладных пальцев, беззастенчиво юркнувших под край футболки, и отстранился.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. Его дыхание сбилось, а тело, несмотря на накопившуюся усталость, было заинтересовано в продолжении ласк. Спенсер тут же убрал руки и недоумевающе приоткрыл рот. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и Хотч почти собрался с мыслями, чтобы объяснить Спенсеру, почему им нужно было прерваться, но тот опередил его.

— Ты не хочешь меня, потому что я грязный? — прошептал Спенсер. В его голосе не было ни намёка на обвинение или обиду, лишь тревога. Он смотрел на Хотча растерянно-виноватым взглядом и не делал никаких попыток снова обнять его, как будто понимал, что заслуживает быть отвергнутым после всего произошедшего.

— Нет, — Хотч обнял лицо Спенсера ладонями и покачал головой. — Ты не грязный. И я хочу тебя настолько, что меня ведёт от любого твоего прикосновения. Но ты ещё слишком слаб и не совсем понимаешь, что тебе нужно. Я не хочу тобой пользоваться, Спенсер. Это может подождать. — Хотч прижался лбом ко лбу Спенсера и слегка улыбнулся. — Мы ведь никуда не спешим, верно?

— Верно, — с облегчением выдохнул Спенсер, и Хотч почувствовал, как его тело ощутимо расслабилось.


	6. Глава 6

Спустя пару дней Спенсер изъявил желание вернуться домой. Как бы Хотчу ни хотелось, чтобы тот остался ещё ненадолго, он не имел права его задерживать. Спенсер достаточно окреп и откровенно замаялся сидеть без дела. Его разуму, сбросившему с себя оковы наркотического дурмана, хотелось действовать, и это было главным признаком того, что Спенсер пошёл на поправку. Когда Хотч отвёз его домой и вернулся обратно в квартиру, у него не было много времени, чтобы скучать по уютным вечерам и совместным завтракам. Работа пожирала все силы, заставив его напрочь забыть о личном, и в этом даже было какое-то преимущество. По крайней мере, сидя в бесконечно длинном коридоре окружного суда, Хотч чувствовал себя до равнодушия спокойным.

— Как всё прошло? — Спенсер появился на пороге его квартиры спустя сорок минут после того, как они созвонились. Его глаза тревожно блестели, а наполовину расстёгнутый кардиган и мятая футболка под ним говорили, что он бросил все дела ради того, чтобы поскорее приехать.

Хотч закрыл за ним дверь и привалился к стене. Он чувствовал себя более чем вымотанным, но перспектива хорошей компании и просмотра какого-то фильма обещала сделать этот вечер приятным.

— Хейли остаётся в городе. Я могу видеться с Джеком в удобное для нас обоих время.

Спенсер охнул и кинулся ему на шею.

— Ты не мог сказать это по телефону? Потому что когда я нервничаю, я кричу на таксистов, — проворчал он, но его голос звенел от радости.

Хотч усмехнулся и поцеловал его в висок.

— Когда я звонил тебе, я сам ещё не до конца осознал, что всё кончено.

— Почему Хейли решила остаться? — спросил Спенсер. Он выпустил Хотча из объятий, быстро сбросил кардиган и пригладил рукой всклокоченные волосы.

Хотч кивнул в сторону кухни.

— В коридоре как-то тесновато вести такие разговоры, не находишь?

— О, наше священное место, как я мог забыть, — пробормотал Спенсер, но послушно пошёл вслед за Хотчем.

Они болтали о всякой ерунде, пока готовили ужин. Спенсер живо интересовался последними делами, свалившимися на отдел, и даже пытался увести разговор в русло «Когда мне можно будет вернуться?», но Хотч сразу же сменил тему, когда услышал, к чему тот клонит. Когда на подносе оказались две небольшие порции (Хотч подозревал, что никому из них сейчас не хочется есть), Спенсер отнёс еду в гостиную и включил телевизор. Он уселся на своё излюбленное место в углу дивана и выжидающе посмотрел на Хотча.

— Суд разрешил мне беспрепятственно видеться Джека и даже забирать его к себе на один выходной. — Хотч протянул Спенсеру стакан с соком и сел рядом. — Это больше, чем я мог рассчитывать. После суда мы с Хейли решили пройтись в парке, и она призналась мне, что её нынешний партнёр несколько раз применял к ней силу. Они расстались некоторое время назад, но он всё ещё продолжает иногда звонить ей и угрожать. Переезд казался ей единственно верным решением, при том, что она никому не рассказывала о ситуации дома, даже своей сестре. Мне кажется, она бы и мне ничего не сказала, если бы не была так напугана, но он позвонил ей, когда мы гуляли.

Спенсер возмущённо вздохнул и покрепче сжал стакан.

— Надеюсь, его уже задержали?

Хотч кивнул и сделал несколько глотков.

— Он под домашним арестом до вынесения приговора. Я предложил Хейли пожить пока у Джессики, если ей так будет спокойнее, и попросил звонить мне, если тот человек ещё каким-то образом захочет ей навредить.

— Ты подключал Гарсию? Я знаю, это не в твоих правилах — пользоваться положением в личных целях, но это имело бы смысл, — задумчиво произнёс Спенсер.

— На него нет ничего криминального. Был женат, выплачивает алименты, переехал в Вашингтон несколько лет назад. Ситуация не многим отличается от моей, — невесело усмехнулся Хотч.

Спенсер мягко погладил его по руке.

— Хейли в порядке? — тихо спросил он. — Я имею в виду настолько, насколько возможно при таких обстоятельствах.

— Ей стало легче, когда она рассказала, — мрачно ответил Хотч. — Она доверяет мне и знает, что этому ублюдку не сойдёт с рук его поведение. Боже, я вспоминаю её последний визит — она всё время поправляла шарф, хотя всегда терпеть их не могла, а потом дёрнулась, когда я сделал резкий жест рукой. Не трудно было сложить два плюс два, но я…

— Ты поддержал её тогда, когда она осмелилась заговорить, Аарон, — прервал его Спенсер. — И это единственное, что имеет значение. Ты знаешь, что в Америке две трети партнёров после развода перестают поддерживать связь, зачастую ненавидят друг друга и запрещают детям общаться со вторым родителем? Вы не опустились до этого. У Хейли есть человек, которому она всецело доверяет, и этот человек — ты. Так что прекрати винить себя в том, что попросту не мог предотвратить.

Спенсер потёрся носом о щёку и умостил голову Хотчу на плечо. Хотч обнял его поперёк живота и прижал к себе.

— Где ты умудряешься находить такие правильные слова? — риторически выдохнул он Спенсеру в затылок, и тот довольно фыркнул, но ничего не ответил.

Они погрузились в молчание. Спенсер устроился в кольце рук Хотча и откинул голову так, что Хотч упирался подбородком ему в макушку. Он рассеянно поглаживал Хотча по бедру, то и дело хмыкая на очередную шутку, долетавшую из шипящего на фоне телевизора.

— Ты уже начал искать группу поддержки? — тихо спросил Хотч. Ему не особо хотелось поднимать эту тему, но прошло уже почти полторы недели с момента их разговора об обязанностях, и Спенсер ещё ни разу не упоминал о том, что нашёл что-то подходящее.

— Мгм, — промычал Спенсер в стакан. — В городе слишком много центров на базе церквей, и я уже думал, что не найду подходящий вариант. Но на днях мне попалось объявление одного центра, который, судя по описанию, мне подходит. Встречи каждую пятницу, запись после первого визита. Сегодня я не был в состоянии туда поехать, тем более, я обещал, что мы встретимся, но, думаю, на следующей неделе мне стоит туда сходить. Возможно, даже не один раз, — спокойно сказал он. — Кроме того, я позвонил по номеру, который ты мне дал. Доктор Элиот оказалась милой женщиной: она выслушала меня, ни разу не перебивая, и предложила вечерние сеансы, чтобы мне не пришлось отпрашиваться у тебя. Так что по вечерам во вторник и пятницу я теперь занят.

Хотч улыбнулся и поцеловал Спенсера в шею.

— С понедельника ты будешь занят ещё и с девяти до пяти, — пробормотал он.

Спенсер резко сел и повернулся к Хотчу лицом.

— Я могу вернуться к работе? — его голос дрогнул, и Хотч подумал о том, что ни одному человеку на свете подобная новость не принесла бы столько радости. Он задумчиво прищурился и склонил голову на бок.

— Конечно, я не настаиваю, и если ты захочешь посидеть дома ещё недельку или две, то… — но Спенсер не дал ему договорить. Он втянул Хотча в жаркий поцелуй и спустя несколько секунд уже сидел у него на коленях.

Спенсер положил одну руку Хотчу на шею, а второй упёрся ему в грудь. Его пальцы комкали хлопчатую ткань футболки, пока губы, вдоволь насытившись поцелуем, исследовали чувствительное местечко за ухом. Хотч тихо застонал, когда Спенсер прикусил кожу на шее и тут же несколько раз лизнул, будто извиняясь за свою грубость. Возбуждение тугим комком собралось внизу живота, и, пока у него оставалась хоть толика здравого смысла, Хотч попытался протестовать.

— Мы должны остановиться, — прохрипел он, и Спенсер недовольно откинулся назад.

Его глаза сузились, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Почему?

— Я не хочу использовать тебя.

Спенсер раскованно усмехнулся и, опустив руку вниз, сжал член Хотча сквозь ткань домашних штанов. Он наклонился вперёд и, почти касаясь губами чужих губ, прошептал:

— То, что я не в состоянии испытывать возбуждение сейчас, не значит, что я не могу доставить удовольствие тебе, — и прежде чем Хотч успел что-то возразить, Спенсер мигом оказался на коленях между его разведённых ног.

Впалые щёки залились мягким румянцем, но Спенсер вёл себя настолько уверенно, что Хотч попросту не мог больше сопротивляться. Ощущение, что Спенсер всё давно решил за него, только усилило его желание. Задрав футболку Хотча к груди, Спенсер принялся блуждать языком вдоль рёбер, на пробу кусая и посасывая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Он ласкал его впалый живот широкими мазками, царапал бока и вычерчивал влажные узоры кончиком языка. Хотч наблюдал за Спенсером из-под полуопущенных век и молился всему, что считал святым, лишь бы не потерять сознание от удовольствия. Из-за длительного воздержания он постыдно остро реагировал на каждое прикосновение, но когда рука Спенсера пробралась в прореху штанов и крепко сжала его затвердевший член, Хотч понял, что это было только начало.

Медленно, чересчур медленно Спенсер развёл складки ткани в стороны и кончиками пальцев погладил разгоряченную кожу. Он не боялся дразниться, доводя Хотча до безумия, и делал это настолько уверенно, словно просчитал его реакции, как ходы в шахматной партии. Спенсер высвободил ноющий член из штанов и немного нахмурился, и это заставило Хотча прикусить щёку изнутри. Похожее выражение лица возникало у Спенсера в те моменты, когда он бился над очередной головоломкой. Оно было знакомым, почти родным, но одновременно абсолютно новым, потому что чёртов Спенсер Рид не решал задачу, а смотрел на член Хотча так, будто минет был его личным трепетным вызовом. Коротко взглянув Хотчу в глаза и довольно усмехнувшись, Спенсер обхватил губами лоснящуюся головку и втянул щёки.

— Блядь, — прошипел Хотч и дёрнулся, но Спенсер с силой упёрся локтями в его бёдра, не дав пошевелиться.

Он провёл рукой по стволу, от головки до основания, и начал двигать головой, с каждым разом насаживаясь чуточку ниже. Хотч откинулся на диванные подушки и вымученно застонал. Рот Спенсера был горячим и как будто выстеленным бархатом, а то, что творил его язык, не поддавалось никакому описанию. Периодически Спенсер прерывался, чтобы слизнуть капли предэякулята или дразняще поднять глаза, но как только Хотч начинал привыкать к его ласкам, он тут же менял ритм или вообще замирал. Спенсер не пытался брать глубоко, но пару раз головка члена всё же упиралась ему в горло, и в такие моменты Хотч не мог сдержать приглушённый скулёж.

Он не сразу осознал, что отчаянно царапает диван, потому, чтобы скрыть смущение от собственной несдержанности, зарылся рукой в каштановые волосы. Спенсер, который в этот момент заглотил его член почти целиком, возмущённо зарычал, и Хотч охнул от резкой вибрации. Его бёдра инстинктивно дёрнулись вверх, но Спенсер замер, словно отказываясь двигаться дальше, пока рука из его волос не исчезнет. Кое-как разжав одеревеневшие пальцы, Хотч переместил руку на худое плечо, и Спенсер тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он намеренно низко застонал и с насмешливым видом вскинул глаза вверх, откровенно забавляясь реакцией Хотча, который снова ругнулся сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты меня убить хочешь? — с трудом выдохнул Хотч и зажмурился, ощутив, как комок в животе начал стремительно развязываться, грозясь перерасти в ослепляющий взрыв.

Спенсер с донельзя пошлым звуком выпустил член Хотча изо рта:

— Этого не было в моих планах, — коротко пробормотал он и снова принялся сосать.

Он отпустил бедро Хотча и нырнул рукой в его штаны. Тонкие пальцы прошлись по мошонке, огладили основание члена и, обхватив поджавшиеся яички, перекатили их в руке. Спенсер двигал головой всё быстрее, помогая себе рукой, пока Хотч невнятно бормотал слова одобрения.

— Спенс… Спенс… — Хотч предупреждающе сжал плечо Спенсера и упёрся ступнями в пол.

Его ноги дрожали от напряжения, одежда прилипла к разгоряченной коже, которая вмиг стала сверхчувствительной. Он заставил себя открыть глаза и опустить взгляд вниз, но одного вида Спенсера, стоящего перед ним на коленях, хватило, чтобы Хотч с животным рыком кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Он вжался в диван, тяжело дыша, пока Спенсер продолжал вылизывать его пульсирующий член, собирая языком капли спермы. Когда Хотч содрогнулся особенно сильно, на этот раз уже от дискомфорта, Спенсер довольно облизнулся, заправил его член обратно в штаны и медленно переполз на диван.

— От этого так устает челюсть, — пожаловался он хриплым голосом, и Хотч, не открывая глаз, засмеялся.

Виновата в этом была волна эндорфинов, гуляющих в крови, или деланно недовольный тон Спенсера, но Хотч впервые за долгое время полностью расслабился. Он нехотя разлепил глаза и скосил взгляд на Спенсера, который, казалось, не знал, что делать дальше. Его щёки всё еще горели, а немного вспотевшие волосы начали виться забавными крохотными локонами. Вся уверенность Спенсера в один момент куда-то исчезла, и теперь он выглядел так растерянно, что Хотчу стало его жаль. Спенсер негромко кашлянул и зачем-то одёрнул футболку, и только сейчас Хотч понял, что тот не возбуждён. Это было ожидаемо, учитывая влияние наркотика на организм, но Спенсер явно был смущён.

— По шкале от одного до десяти — насколько плох… — заикнулся было он, но Хотч многозначительно заткнул его поцелуем и усмехнулся, когда почувствовал на своих губах довольное ворчание.

***

Следующая пятница наступила быстро. Хотч наблюдал за Спенсером весь день, и к тому времени, как стрелка часов переместилась к четырём, он решил, что им стоит поговорить. Спенсер откровенно нервничал перед первой встречей в группе поддержки: он то и дело поправлял галстук и перекладывал стопку документов с одной стороны стола на другую, пока, в конечном счёте, не уронил её на пол. Возможно, Хотчу показалось, но Эмили, тут же вскочившая со своего места и бросившаяся помогать, одарила Спенсера мягкой и понимающей улыбкой. С трудом дождавшись, пока офис потихоньку начнёт пустеть, Хотч написал Спенсеру сообщение о том, что ждёт его в комнате отдыха, и вышел из своего кабинета.

Спенсер появился спустя пару минут. Он воровато оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, никто ли не заметил его уход, но никого из их отдела уже не было на месте. Расслабив плечи, Спенсер в очередной раз проверил узел галстука и потянулся к кофейнику.

— Нервничаешь? — тихо спросил Хотч, облокотившись о столешницу. Самого его уже мутило от количества выпитого кофе, потому он налил себе в стакан воды.

Спенсер неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Просто хочется поскорее оказаться дома. С каждым часом меня всё больше одолевает желание выключить телефон и куда-то сбежать. Это странно?

Хотч покачал головой, показывая, что прекрасно его понимает.

— Всё будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь, тебе не обязательно говорить.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Спенсер, избегая его взгляда. Он прикусил губу и несколько секунд гипнотизировал стену, прежде чем на одном дыхании выпалить: — Хотч, я боюсь, что никогда не смогу рассказать кому-то об этом.

— Тебе сейчас так кажется, — мягко ответил Хотч. Он положил руку Спенсеру на плечо и некрепко сжал. Этот жест, если бы кто-то их заметил, никому не показался бы странным, но Хотч знал, что иногда Спенсер нуждался в таком физическом проявлении поддержки. — Пройдёт время, и ты будешь вспоминать об этом не как о соблазне или слабости, а как о победе. Вполне вероятно, что однажды ты вдохновишь своим опытом других людей, и у них появятся силы бороться.

Спенсер наконец отвёл взгляд от стены и слабо улыбнулся:

— Ничего бы не было без тебя.

— Обо мне упоминать необязательно, — улыбнулся Хотч в ответ, но Спенсер покачал головой.

— Нет. Ты — самая важная часть моей истории с хорошим концом.

— Мы могли бы встретиться вечером, если захочешь, — предложил Хотч. Он не знал, останутся ли у Спенсера для этого силы, но хотел, чтобы тот мог рассчитывать на разговор, если такая необходимость возникнет.

— Я не уверен, в каком настроении буду после сеанса. Наверное, мне нужно будет немного прогуляться, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и определиться, в каком направлении двигаться дальше.

— В таком случае, я просто буду ждать твоего звонка? — спросил Хотч.

Спенсер согласно кивнул и вышел из комнаты отдыха. Хотч проследил за ним взглядом и постарался не обращать внимания на появившуюся в душе тревогу.

В восемь вечера Спенсер прислал безэмоциональное «Приедешь ко мне?». У Хотча ушло пять минут на то, чтобы одеться, и ещё сорок, чтобы доехать до его дома, и эта дорога показалась ему бесконечно долгой. Стоя перед дверью квартиры, Хотч мог только гадать, насколько хорошо или насколько плохо всё прошло, что Спенсеру понадобилось увидеть его.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Спенсер. Он уже переоделся в домашнюю одежду, и теперь походил на студента-переростка из университетского общежития в своих мешковатых штанах и тонком свитере. В руке Спенсер держал раскрытый лэптоп, и у Хотча отлегло от сердца, когда он увидел на его лице широкую улыбку.

— Ты приезжаешь быстрее, чем служба доставки.

Хотч повесил куртку на крючок и вопросительно выгнул бровь:

— Мне считать это за комплимент?

— Как хочешь. — Спенсер несколько раз ударил по клавишам, с удовлетворённым вздохом закрыл крышку лэптопа и сунул его подмышку. Он поцеловал Хотча в щёку, одарив его запахом кофе, и махнул рукой в сторону гостиной.

С того момента, как Хотч оказался здесь впервые, комната практически не изменилась. Однако невооружённым взглядом было видно, что квартира стала более обжитой. Теперь Спенсер не просто приходил сюда, чтобы переночевать, а проводил здесь много времени, начиная считать это место своим домом. Хотч не хотел приписывать эту заслугу себе, но почему-то был уверен, что привыкнуть к собственной квартире и сделать её уютным убежищем Спенсеру помогли их совместные вечера за шахматной партией, спорами о литературе или просмотром бессмысленных телепередач в перерывах между поцелуями.

— Индийская кухня? — Хотч опустился на диван и кивнул в сторону башенки из трёх пластмассовых коробочек.

Спенсер, расставляющий на столике чашки с кофе, обернулся через плечо и недовольно поморщился. Он сгрёб коробочки в охапку и понёс их на кухню.

— Мне надоело готовить, а по пути подвернулся хороший ресторанчик, — донеслось оттуда. Хотч с удовольствием вытянул ноги и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Видимо, твоя кухня благотворно влияла на мои кулинарные навыки. Здесь атмосфера не та.

— Не сказать, что я удивлён, но я ожидал, что ты вообще перестанешь питаться, когда переедешь обратно, — признался Хотч, наблюдая за тем, как вернувшийся Спенсер взбивает диванные подушки. Тот всегда затевал бурную деятельность, когда нервничал, потому Хотч не стал его торопить. Наконец, подложив одну из подушек себе под спину, Спенсер устроился на диване и подтянул длинные ноги к груди.

— Если честно, то я вспоминаю, что нужно поесть, только если ты мне об этом напоминаешь, — улыбнулся Спенсер, и Хотч закатил глаза.

Излишки их профессии влияли на каждого по-разному, и если Хотч давно смирился со своим сбитым графиком сна, то уязвимой точкой Спенсера было питание.

— Всё прошло лучше, чем я мог себе представить, — тихо произнёс Спенсер, размешивая сахар в кофе.

— Лучше? — осторожно переспросил Хотч.

— Да. — Спенсер немного помолчал, подбирая слова. — Я думал, что люди, собравшиеся там, приходят в группу только по принуждению. Конечно, с некоторыми вначале так и происходит, но то, что я увидел… Эти люди полны желания изменить свою жизнь. Один мужчина, который посещает конкретно эту группу уже больше года, рассказал сегодня свою историю с самого начала специально для новичков — меня и ещё двух девушек. — Глаза Спенсера возбуждённо блеснули и, не сумев сдержать кипящую внутри энергию, он встал на ноги и начал расхаживать по комнате. — Он употреблял героин два года. Ему пришлось начать принудительное лечение, потому что он чуть было не покончил с собой, и об этом узнала его мать. У него не осталось никого, кроме неё, — ни друзей, ни девушки, ни работы. Сейчас ему приходится работать разносчиком газет в утреннюю смену, а вечером мыть полы после закрытия кафе на окраине города. И он счастлив, Аарон. Я вижу это.

Спенсер остановился посреди гостиной и нервным движением засучил рукава свитера. Хотчу хорошо был знаком этот жест — примерно также Спенсер делал, когда на него находило озарение в процессе брейншторма.

— Все, кто собрались там — это самые обычные люди. Встретив одного из них на улице, я бы в жизни не догадался, что этот человек несколько лет просидел на метадоне. Когда ты видишь эти живые примеры, то понимаешь, что твоя ситуация не безвыходная. Что другим бывает намного хуже. Возможно, думать так не совсем хорошо с точки зрения морали, но ощущение собственной силы… Это непередаваемое чувство, — Спенсер покачал головой и вздохнул. — Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, насколько глупым было моё желание всё скрыть. И насколько много в моей жизни людей, которые готовы ради меня на всё. Наверное, последний раз я чувствовал себя так, когда вы нашли меня, там, в Джорджии. Я просто смотрел на вас и понимал, что каждый из этих людей сделал всё, чтобы меня спасти.

Спенсер присел на край кофейного столика и осторожно взял Хотча за руку. В его глазах блестели слёзы.

— И тогда, и сейчас ты был тем человеком, который поднял меня с колен. Спасибо, — севшим голосом прошептал он.

Хотч потянул Спенсера за руку и крепко прижал к себе. Он почувствовал, как тот уткнулся ему в плечо, и это ощущение показалось Хотчу самым правильным на свете.

— Днём ты сказал мне, что хочешь определиться, в каком направлении двигаться дальше, — тихо напомнил Хотч. Спенсер отстранился от него и, несмотря на бегущие по лицу слёзы, широко улыбнулся.

— Вперёд, — прошептал он. — Только вперёд.

***

Хотч стоял в кабинете и наблюдал за полуопустевшим офисом сквозь открытые жалюзи. Почти все работники отдела ушли на обед, кроме членов его команды. Морган сосредоточенно всматривался в монитор, периодически что-то печатая, а Джей-Джей, Эмили и Гарсия столпились перед столом Спенсера, который показывал им карточные фокусы. Хотч обвёл помещение взглядом и лениво подумал, что Штраус бы явно не понравилось, что один из агентов принёс карты в офис. Но такая безобидная разгрузка мозгов как фокусы была явно лучше недавнего предложения заскучавшей Эмили сыграть в конференц-зале в покер на раздевание, пока Гарсия готовила материалы очередного дела. Хотч вернулся глазами к Спенсеру как раз в тот момент, когда тонкие пальцы вспорхнули перед изумлёнными лицами коллег и бросили на стол россыпь карт, которые ещё несколько секунд назад были у Эмили в руке. Джей-Джей засмеялась и ласково потрепала Спенсера по волосам, Эмили возмущённо сложила руки на груди, а Гарсия продолжала изумлённо смотреть на пальцы Спенсера, пытаясь понять, в чём был подвох.

Хотч прекрасно помнил тот день, когда Спенсер вернулся в отдел. Он был уверен в своих людях и знал, что никто не полезет к Спенсеру с расспросами, но всё же его приятно удивила реакция команды. Джей-Джей и Эмили тут же бросились обнимать Спенсера, вслед за ними налетела Гарсия, и только спустя несколько минут Дэйву удалось их угомонить. Спенсер выглядел немного ошалелым и никак не ожидал того, что Дэйв по-отечески хлопнет его по плечу. Последним подошёл Морган, который, несмотря на вялые протесты Спенсера, заключил его в крепкие объятия. Никто не сказал ни слова — все просто стояли вокруг Спенсера и улыбались, словно он был рождественским деревом. В тот день, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, у них было мизерное количество работы, потому Дэйв, взяв на себя роль всезнающего дядюшки, предложил пойти в один из лучших баров города с живой музыкой и «почти идеальными каннеллони». То был прекрасный вечер, наполненный смехом, танцами и разговорами, и Хотч впервые со дня ухода Гидеона почувствовал, что его команда снова стала одной семьёй.

Хотч был уверен, что его коллегам не составило труда сложить два плюс два и догадаться про них со Спенсером. На эту тему так же безмолвно было наложено табу, впрочем, Хотч давно привык, что при виде его Гарсия буквально расцветала, а Дэйв сопровождал каждое его «я сегодня занят» понимающей улыбкой. И если сначала Хотчу казалось, что новое положение вещей будет всячески смущать Спенсера, то спустя пару недель он утвердился в мысли, что встречается с человеком, которому, оказывается, не знакомо понятие стыда как такового.

Спенсер никогда не пересекал черту рабочих отношений при других, но вполне свободно мог остановить лифт, если ему хотелось поцеловать Хотча, или послать ему во время обеденного перерыва СМС весьма недвусмысленного содержания. Интимная близость гармонично влилась в их отношения, во многом благодаря сеансам у психотерапевта, которого Спенсер теперь посещал по субботам. Сам Хотч на целый день забирал Джека к себе, а с утра, после того, как отвозил его обратно к Хейли, ехал к Спенсеру, и всё воскресенье они проводили в постели, либо отсыпаясь после тяжёлой недели, либо занимаясь сексом. Исследовательская натура и консерватизм Спенсера даже в этом случае слились в одно, и после различных экспериментов с позами и ласками, они выбрали для себя самые приятные и предпочитаемые варианты. Это было чертовски похоже на медовый месяц, но Хотч не жаловался.

Конечно, им не всегда было просто. Иногда Спенсера мучали кошмары, после которых они оба не спали до рассвета. У Хотча ушло много ночей на то, чтобы научить Спенсера говорить обо всём, но результат действительно того стоил. Спенсер уже не закрывался и не уходил спать в гостиную, а максимально спокойно рассказывал о том, что ему приснилось. После особо выматывающих дел у него снова просыпалась _жажда_ , но с этим они тоже научились бороться. Когда это произошло впервые, Хотч проснулся от телефонного звонка в половину первого ночи.

— У меня был плохой день. Точнее, плохой вечер. А сейчас ночь, и я, вероятнее всего, разбудил тебя, — скороговоркой протараторил Спенсер. Его голос дрожал, и это заставило Хотча мгновенно открыть глаза. Быстро взглянув на часы, он встал с кровати и начал собираться.

— Я буду через полчаса. Ты дождёшься?

— «Раз я знаю, что ты придешь, я могу тебя ждать сколько угодно».

— Откуда это? — Хотч открыл дверь шкафа и наощупь вытащил первую попавшуюся вещь.

— «Чума» Альбера Камю. Ты читал? — незамедлительно отозвался Спенсер.

— Когда-то давно и уже мало что помню. Не хочешь рассказать мне о творческом наследии Камю, пока я одеваюсь?

Когда Хотч приехал, у Спенсера уже начались судороги, а спустя некоторое время появились фантомные боли во всём теле. Он лежал на кровати, мокрый и дрожащий, но стойко сцеплял зубы и даже умудрялся шутить. Несколько таблеток и расслабляющий массаж сделали своё дело. К тому времени, как Спенсер, окутанный первыми лучами рассвета, уснул, Хотч чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым, но счастливым. Он знал, что если они сумели пережить эту ночь, дальше будет проще.

Хотч нехотя закрыл жалюзи и подошёл к двери, ведущей на «мостик». Ему не хотелось отрывать Спенсера от его небольшого шоу, но то, что произошло вчера, не давало Хотчу покоя. Однажды они приняли для себя правило быть максимально честными друг с другом, а это означало, что сейчас им нужно было поговорить. Хотч вышел из кабинета и упёрся руками в железный поручень.

— Рид, зайди ко мне, — произнёс Хотч достаточно громко, чтобы Спенсер его услышал. Тот развернулся в кресле и, найдя Хотча взглядом, коротко кивнул. Вынув оставшиеся в рукаве карты, он что-то сказал Эмили и поднялся на ноги. Хотч оставил дверь открытой и поспешил занять место за столом. У него оставалось не больше десяти секунд, чтобы придумать, как правильно начать разговор, но Спенсер, едва закрывший за собой дверь, сам проявил инициативу.

— Это по поводу вчерашнего вечера? — спросил он немного виноватым голосом. Хотч не стал предлагать ему сесть, потому что кресла с противоположной стороны стола были чуть ниже, чем его собственное, и это заставило бы Спенсера чувствовать себя некомфортно. В конце концов, тот не был провинившимся ребёнком, который пришёл сюда оправдываться.

— Да. Почему ты не брал трубку? — тихо спросил Хотч.

Спенсер зарылся рукой в волосы и, встрепав их ещё больше, честно ответил:

— У меня был плохой день.

Хотч стиснул зубы и посмотрел Спенсеру в глаза.

— Спенсер… — предупреждающе начал он, но тот его перебил:

— Хотч, я знаю, мы договаривались, что я буду звонить. Но вчера я понял, что не могу вечно просить тебя приехать. Мне нужно научиться справляться с этим самому.

Спенсер опёрся руками об стол, и взгляд Хотча упал на его закатанные рукава. Ему захотелось схватить Спенсера за локоть и заставить показать вены, и только спустя пару секунду Хотч понял, почему его сердце так бешено заколотилось — Спенсер был в той же рубашке, что и в ночь, когда пришёл за помощью.

— Покажи руки, — еле слышно попросил Хотч, надеясь, что это не прозвучало как приказ. Губы Спенсера сжались в тонкую линию, но он сделал, как ему было велено. Быстрым движением он подтянул оба рукава ещё выше и наклонился к Хотчу. Следы многоразовых инъекций ещё кое-где сохранились, но в целом кожа на сгибах локтей была бледной и чистой. Хотч шумно выдохнул и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Прости, Спенсер, — произнёс он, наблюдая за тем, как тот опускает рукава и застёгивает пуговицы на манжетах.

Спенсер пожал плечами и чуть дёрнул уголком губ.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения. Моё поведение действительно было подозрительным, и я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы ты периодически меня проверял. Я бы сказал, что это не только ожидаемо, но и крайне разумно с твоей стороны.

— Мне не нравится тебе не доверять, — признался Хотч. Эта мысль гложила его всякий раз, когда он просил Спенсера показывать ему результаты анализа крови.

Спенсер опустился в кресло и вытянул руки, положив их как можно ближе к ладоням Хотча.

— Ты делаешь это потому, что переживаешь. И я это ценю, — с расстановкой произнёс он.

— Чем ты занимался вчера? Как тебе удалось избавиться от… ты понимаешь. — Хотч неопределённо махнул рукой, надеясь, что Спенсер поймёт и ему не придётся произносить это вслух.

— От жажды? — просто спросил Спенсер. Одним из его огромных достижений стало то, что он научился проговаривать всё, что с ним произошло, и в некоторые такие моменты даже Хотч не мог сдержать неприятную дрожь. — Я пошёл на пробежку, чтобы вымотать себя. Это один из способов, который мне посоветовали в группе поддержки. Он подходит не всем, потому что для этого, эмм… — Спенсер почесал кончик носа. — Нужна большая сила воли — встать и отправиться куда-то, когда тебе хочется лежать и представлять собой бесформенное нечто. Я не думал, что это мне поможет, но решил попробовать. Это заняло где-то полтора часа. После душа я ещё около часа занимался йогой.

— Ты занимаешься йогой? — удивлённо переспросил Хотч.

Спенсер как ни в чём ни бывало кивнул.

— В нашей группе есть ментор, который преподавал йогу в Индии. Он показал мне несколько простых асан, которые помогают в таком состоянии. Для этого нужно время и умение концентрироваться, но, кажется, у меня получилось. К тому моменту, как я закончил, я был настолько уставшим, что даже не глянул в телефон. Прости, — сконфуженно закончил Спенсер, поджав губы.

Хотч был настолько потрясён свалившейся на него информацией, что не сразу нашёл, что ответить. Представить Спенсера, не признающего почти никакую физическую активность, кроме передвижения по квартире, бегающим в парке или стоящим в позе собаки мордой вниз… Что ж, это стоило увидеть.

— Я всегда знал, что ты сильный человек, — наконец, произнёс Хотч и ласково погладил ладонь Спенсера большим пальцем. — Но никогда не думал, что настолько. И я имею в виду не только то, что ты занялся спортом.

Спенсер смущённо улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд.

— Ты ведь звал меня не только для того, чтобы похвалить, верно?

Хотч вздохнул и потянулся за папкой, лежащей в верхнем ящике стола.

— Была бы моя воля, — пробормотал он и пролистал несколько страниц. Убедившись, что материалы на месте, он отдал папку Спенсеру в руки.

— То преступников бы в мире не было, я знаю, — закончил за него Спенсер.

Он раскрыл папку и положил её на колени, быстро водя взглядом по строчкам. Хотч дожидался, пока Спенсер дочитает, и когда тот поднял голову, произнёс:

— Честер Хардвик. Приговорён к казни в одной из тюрем Коннектикута. Она состоится через неделю. Наша задача — постараться разговорить его. В период его активности пропало около тридцати женщин, нам известно только о двадцати трёх жертвах. Возможно, он признается и в других убийствах, но я бы не стал делать на это ставку.

— Штраус хочет, чтобы он стал частью проекта, да? — тут же сообразил Спенсер.

Хотч сдержанно кивнул.

— Мы выезжаем во вторник вечером. Гарсия уже забронировала места в отеле. Можешь забрать себе все материалы для ознакомления, — закончил Хотч, но Спенсер не спешил с этим. Он ещё раз скользнул взглядом по фотографиям с мест преступлений, а затем медленно поднял глаза.

— Почему с тобой еду я?

— Я хочу посмотреть, насколько ты оправился, — просто ответил Хотч. — Кроме того, у тебя особая тактика ведения допросов. А ещё мне интересно узнать, смогу ли я, если понадобится, отправлять тебя на расследования одного. Считай это…

— Показательным выступлением, я понял. Только учти, что я могу задохнуться под завалом шуточек Моргана, когда он узнает, что мы едем вместе. Боюсь, у меня не получится переубедить его, что всё это в рамках моего восстановления в должности, — проворчал Спенсер и собрал документы в стопку, но Хотч лишь усмехнулся.

— Я думаю, Гарсия уже всё ему рассказала, — спокойно отозвался он, вызвав у Спенсера негодующий стон.

Они оба поднялись на ноги, и Хотч на секунду позволил себе залюбоваться. Он помнил, каким потухшим был взгляд Спенсера всего каких-то четыре месяца назад. Он помнил круги под глазами, сбитые в колтуны волосы, иссушенное тело, и не мог поверить тому, что стоящий перед ним молодой мужчина — это тот же мальчишка, который пришёл умирать к нему под двери, не ожидая, что его впустят. Спенсер выглядел не просто здоровым и красивым, он выглядел _наполненным жизнью_. Эта борьба была непростой для них обоих, но сейчас, в этой точке времени и пространства, они были абсолютно счастливы. И это единственное, что имело значение.

— Я горжусь тобой, — прошептал Хотч, напоследок сжав ладонь Спенсера.

Тот накрыл его руку своей и на несколько секунд замер, зажмурившись, будто записывая этот момент на плёнку. Открыв глаза и увидев, что Хотч смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой, Спенсер неловко сморщил нос и поспешил к двери. Когда он уже почти переступил порог кабинета, Хотч окликнул его:

— И, Спенсер… — он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом, и наконец произнёс то, о чём они оба и так давно знали: — Я люблю тебя.

Спенсер остановился и медленно повернул голову. Он широко улыбнулся, и эта улыбка, коснувшаяся глаз, наполнила их искрящимся солнечным светом.

— И я тебя, — прошептал Спенсер и скрылся за дверью.

_Вперёд. Только вперёд._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Осколки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917892) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [innokentya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya)




End file.
